When Worlds Collide!
by Fehize
Summary: Zero 'n Ciel check out a Neo Acardian factory only to find a large lazer pointed straight at the Resistance Base! When Zero does the saving, something goes terrible wrong...And now they see a small child with a blue headband...
1. TheLargeLazerishThingythatOurHerosSee

Chappy 1: The Large Lazerish Thingy that Our Heros See at First Glance

"No more walking Zero... No more..."

Zero sighed, then stopped as he turned around to see Ciel walking in the sandy desert really slow, with her feet dragging upon the floor. He arched his eyebrow as Ciel stod over and drank some water from a small bottle...

"Please Zero...no more walking. My feet hurt and my eyes are full of sand, and I haven't taken a shower in a whole day..." Ciel sighed as she trudged on. "Stupid Neo Acardians..."

Zero rolled his eyes. He knew what Ciel was thinking about. Yesterday, they were going to try to see if any disturbances were around the base, and were attacked. Ciel, being Ciel, HAD to be right in the front with the Transporter and Comunicator. She was safe, but her supllies were blown. He killed them all though. Of course, they SHOULD have gone back, but Ciel was wondering what they were gaurding.

So here they were...

It was now the next day.

Ciel managed to find a small oasis and washed - after throwing Zero her shoe to scram for a while which he did all to happily - and was now squeaky clean. Zero sighed as she banged on his helmet very noisily...

"ZERO! Lend me your binoculars please!"

"I don't got any."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes..." at this point, Ciel made a swift guesture and smacked Zero's head. "I know you got some there somewhere! In your pockets perhaps!"

Zero rolled his eyes and pulled out...nothing. At this Ciel puffed up like a little ball and started to walk around.

"NO SPECS! How am I supposed to see the enemy if I can't get any good sights from here! If I get coser, they'll blow my head off!"

Zero tried his best to ignore her words, but Ciel just kept on talking away. He had just about enough when Ciel stopped sudenly and pointed towards a large structure to the North. Zero glanced that way as well, and opened his eyes a little bit to see what she saw.

Large crates were hoisting up many peices of metal and there were trains coming in with what seemed to be many E-Crystals. Neo Acardians were everywhere running around, trying their best to place some certain things into their proper place. At a first glance, it seemed like a large energy plant that the Neo Acardians were building...

"What is that? Oh..."

Zero glanced over towards where Ciel was looking at, then only raised an "eyebrow" ((Which he didn't really do as...does Zero even HAVE eyebrows? Hmmm...that helmet does block everything...)). The Neo Acardians were towing in what seemed to be a really large lazer of some sort. It was long and black, with its metal trimmings shining in the sun.

That wasn't all, some Neo Acardians were holding a large supply of boxes that seemed to be having some sort of dangerous element of some sort. Zero wished he had his scanner 'cause it could see the things with closer view.

Ceil, however, was agasted. The Neo Acardians were movig the lazer towards a large pedistole, and were slowly turning it...

"ZERO! It's aimed at the Resistance Base! They are going to blow it up! You have to stop them! Hurry!"

Zero needed no prusuasion. With his sword read - and his anger with Ciel's annoyance as fuel - he hurried down the sandy hill towards his destination...the source of the lazer.

Disclaimer for the whole fanfic:Fehize doens't own MegaMan related products, ideas, etc. This is simply JUST a fanfic for people to enjoy and read. Thank you.


	2. Zero'sAdventuretotheLazerandtheBig Scary...

Chappy 2: Zero's "Adventure" to the Lazer and the "Big Scary Boss" at the End...and other things...

Neo Acardians were everywhere! Blue things were grabbing their guns as Zero hurried by. He frowned, then curled up into a little ball and did his most favorite of moves...

The Rolling Zero of Doom!

Rolling in a ball in one direction, Zero started to spin fastly. With his sword arching in many places, Zero hit everyone and everthing in his path like a ball of red fluff. The Neo Acardians didn't know what hit them. One second, they were transporting goods towards the lazer - obliviously some sort of fuel rods - and the next secnd, they were chopped into little fine peices.

Semi-surprised that there was no quicksand or must gaurds there, Zero hurried down and stopped his move. He was entering the main hall of the building - which served as some sort of courtyard - and had to be wary of spikes on the floors, walls, etc. Surprisngly, there was no Neo Acardians inside the building. No large blue things with crappy guns. No pathetic things that can not shot down, just sideways. No little top thingys. Not even a bomb as well!

Walking carefully, he hurried down the hallways. The lights above him were flickering softly. Where were all the things trying to blow him up? Where was the massive army that was outside carrying packages? Where? Were they just gone? Did he blow them all up? (And considering what he did, that was all likely possible.) Or were they ready to "ambush" him?

There was a door in front of Zero, and he opened it slowly. In front of him was a large pit with small platforms that Zero had to jump over to reach towards the other side. On the floor, cieling, and walls were spikes. _Here they are_, thought Zero as he readied himself to jump across.

However, just like before, there was no things! Nothing. Something just didn't seem right...

Cautions, Zero got ready to dash. He hurried towards the next platform...

And was taken ashock when his body refused to dash! He stumbled, and almost hit the spikes when he reached his arm out and grabbed the edge of the next platform and pulled himself towards the safety of the platform.

_Crap. There must be something in this room that disables my dash ability. It is going to be hectic when I'm gonna try to get across. I hate spikes..._

Standing on the edge, he readied himself to run. He was sort of happily he was built enough to run and jump without having to dash. He pulled out his Recoil Rod...

And was astounded when it didn't turn on.

_Oh no! This room disables all things running on electronics and E-Crystals! No wonder nothing else was here! This is heavliy gaurded stuff they have here! That must mean..._He took a swift glance towards his Cyber-Elfs to find out that they were all knocked out. _Myself being part Human... That is what is keeping me going. This is not good._

Frowning, he knew what he had to do. If he didn't hurry, the whole Resistance Base was going to be blown up to smitherens! And he didn't want that to happen. So Zero did what he had to do... He was going to have to jump the hard way...

Jumping over the gaps, he keep gripping towards the edge of the plaforms and everytime he almost didnt make it. On the last platform, he slipped and fell!

Digging his fingers into the pillars, he stopped his fall right before he hit the spikes. Grunting, Zero clamered himself up slowly. He finally made it towards the other side.

He opened a door and there in front of him was a large Reploid. Quickly, Zero glanced at his Satilite Elf to discover that he could use his weapons and abilities now.

"Ah...the Legendary Reploid...Zero. The century old piece of old technology. Surprising you made it this far. I would have thought you would have died along the way here. So what they say is true. You DO have a heart... Pitiful."

The Reploid was a large one, twice Zero's height...except it was something Zero didn't expect to see again, and he wished he could laugh.

The "Reploid" was no Reploid! It was just a refurbished Golem!

He was about to chuckle when he heard Ciel's voice.

"Uh...hi Zero! It seems that Mr. Golem here kinda found me and is preatty much holding me hostage... COME ON ZERO! Save my butt already!"

Zero rolled his eyes and twisted his head. "Ciel! This is the second time you get captured by one of those things! I thought you learned fron the first time!"

"It's not my fault I'm human Zero! Now get me down from here!"

Zero sighed, then grabbed his sword and easily sliced off the hand of the Golem (_Not even an element...Sesh._) and grabbed Ciel. (Which she was smiling happily. Zero thought she had other ideas running through her mind. _Did she get caught on purpose?_) The stunned Golem then glanced at his stump of his hand and then started to talk some more.

"Uhhhh...Get any closer and I'll kill Dr. Ciel."

Zero just stood there. _This thing MUST have an IQ of 5._

"HELLO!" yelled Ciel. "I'm over here with Zero! I'm not with you anymore!"

"Ohhh..." muttered the Golem. "That means I have to blast you with this!" He pointed towards a large space of air.

"Lazer is the other way Mr. Smartie," muttered Ciel.

"NOW! FOR DR. WIEL!" yelled the Golem loudly. (_Crap, then those WEREN'T Neo Acardians after all...)_

Zero turned around quickly to see the lazer charge up and hit a ray of crimson at the floor in front of him. But instead of vaporizing the floor as lazers should do...It made a large hole!

Suddenly, there was a large sucking noise as Zero felt himself lifted upwards. Holding onto Ciel he heard her yell at the top of her lungs:

"THOSE STUPID HEADS! THIS ISN'T A LAZER THEY BUILT! WITH THAT MUCH ENEGRY INTO THE LAZER, THEY TURNED IT INTO A WORMHOLE TO A DIFFERENT DIMMESNION! CRAP! ZERO! WE ARE GOING TO BE THROWN INTO A PARRLELL UNIVERSE!"

"WHAT?" yelled Zero back in disbelief.

But before Ciel could say anything more, Zero and Ciel were sucked into the hole of black and then, nothing more...

Fehize: "Sooo? How did you guys who actually read this like this one? Good? Not so good?"

Flint: "Finnaallyy! Someone actually THINKS of using magnets for once! Who need spikes when you can rewrite with magnets?" Baliff

Gust: putting on a Dark Elf costume "Watch out everyone! Dark Gust will come out AND RE-WRITE EVERYTHING! MUHAHAHAHA!"

Fehize: "..." -sigh-

Don't own GS Djnnis as well.


	3. Zero's Weight and Ciel's Blondeness

Chappy 3: Zero's Weight and Ciel's Blondeness...

It was just another beautiful day outside. The sun was shinning, there were no clouds in the sky...

and a large black hole ripped into the sky. I twriled around as Lan Hikari glanced up. He squinted his eyes very closely, thinking that what he was seeing was a trick of the light or something else entirely. His brown hair fell down behind him as he saw a shadow grow fast underneath his feet.

Running and kicking up speed, he hurried to outrun the strange shadow, but unfortuanly...

SQUISH!

"OWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Lan and he heard some of his bones crack from the strain. _Help! An alien from outside space has landed on me...!_

_Hey! An alien! Maybe I can sell it on Zahoo and get mega bucks from it!_

_But first I have to get my stupid legs moving! CRAP!_

"Lan? Lan, are you okay?" questioned his NetNavi MegaMan.EXE. "I can tell that you got hit by something due to our HeartLink with one another..."

"Can tell! HELLLOO! It's only quite obvious! I was yelling my head off!"

Rolling around, Lan expected to see some sort of slug, or even a meator (_Godd forgive another meator shower...), _but not a piece of hair!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled. Rolling around in the dirt, he managed to get off from the two women. He glanced down to see both of them moving around, like they were twtiching. Staring at them, he grabbed a stick from near-by and poked them. "Hello? Mrs. Aliens?"

At that, the blonde one opened her eyes. "Ohh... Zero-" _(Crap! That's no gal! That other person is a guy! Oppsss... I thought aliens were genderless...)  
(Very funny Lan...)  
(Stupid HeartLink enabling you to hear my thoughts...)  
(What Lan?)  
(NOTHING **Hub**.)  
(Now I KNOW you did that on purpose...)_

"I am SOO sorry!... Zero... where are we?"

Lan took advantage of the strange girl's confusion of where she was. He opened his mouth and started to talk really, really fast.

"Hi! My name is Lan and are you an alien? Where do you come from? Where are you going? Are you an evil alien? Is the look of being human only a diguise? Are you gonna take over the world? Aliens who take over the world are evil you know. Why do you have a helmet on your head? Is it to cover up the fact that you need an air supply to breath? What planet do you come from? Is it pretty? Is it war-like? How did you find Earth? Do you come in peace? Are you scouts? Is it true that inter-planetary flights are too high tech for us?"

They both stared at him with complete blanklessness. They just stood there with their mouths hanging... (well. The blonde one that is. The other was just standing there.) Lan started to feel kinda stupid, but he ignored that and just stood there smiling. Like an idiot.

He stopped.

The blonde that fell down on him earlier finally moved her mouth to a close. She blinked, then looked at the...

Lan shivered. WHAT person wore THAT type of clothes?

Quickly, he looked up to see them again and stared at them. The blonde one kept on talking to (Zero?), picking him up from the ground, dusting off some grass and other pieces of dirt that fell ontop of him.

"ZERO!" she yelled, hugging him. "We are lost!"

Lan raised his voice. "How lost can you guys be? You are only in ACDC Town... which is in Electopia! I thought aliens had starmaps!"

They both glared at him. Sheeplishl;y looking, he quickly turned around and was about to leave.

"Great," he heard Zero mutter. "We are in a place inside of Neo Acardia, with some stupid children everywhere..."

MegaMan carried his voice over the PET. "Umm.. What is Neo Acardia...?"

Ciel jumped up. "Whadda mean 'What is Neo Acardia?' ? Oh my godd! Zero! We.. we are..."

Lan heard a large voice from behind him.

"LATE FOR BEING MY SUSBSITUTES!"

Fehize: ""  
"I don't own MegaMan BattleNetwok either."


	4. Subsitute Zero and Teacher's Aid Ciel!

Chappy Four - Subsitute Zero and Teacher's Aid Ciel!

Zero stood rigid at that very voice. Carefully he turned around to see an older women with a flowered shirt and a skirt talking **straight at him.** She had brown/black hair and had it curled around her neck like... some sort of winney dog.  
"You young people!" she continued. "From the schools in DenTech City! You always think that just 'cause your rich and have nice cars, doesn't mean that you have to be late for being MY sub.!"  
Zero gagged. _A what? Who does she think we are?  
_He glanced over to Ciel who had a very pouty look upon her face. "Listen you... person! I am **not** a... a... sub-thingy! I happen to be a scentist!"  
The brown-haired woman just closed her eyes and scoffed. "Right... a scientist who happens to be traveling around." She brought her head down and grabbed Zero by the coller.  
"Listen you underdressed man!" (Zero wanted to kill her. _I am NOT underdressed! Why does she have to be a Human? Stupid no good mother-) _"You and your teacher's aid have to go off and go teach my children a proper education! I'm going to be gone today, so here is a list of things you have to teach them!" Quickly, she stuffed a piece of paper - _not even a holo disk... sessh _- into Ciel's hand. "I expect them to have all of that stuff done by the time I-"  
Suddenly, she turned around to the small child that was starting to sneak away from the scene.  
"LAN HIKARI! GET YOUR BUTT TO SCHOOL!"  
The kid - _**L**ocal **A**cess **N**etwork? -_ started to run off when Zero grabbed him from the coller. _If I have to suffer 'cause I have to listen to a Human, then so does HE! No good alien-talking kid..._ Lan tried to sruggle, but Zero held on tight.

Ciel was walking next to Zero as they were walking down towards the school. She was whispering to his ear very quickly so that the Lan-child wouldn't hear.  
"Why are we doing this again?" Zero asked meanly.  
"'Cause," she snapped. "We can't say we come from a different dimension! We have to go with the flow!"  
"But pretend to be... a teacher?"  
Ciel smaked him on the head with her two fingers. "Desperate times cause for more than average density measures!"  
Zero moaned. _But act as a TEACHER! Thats is what scientists like CIEL is for!_ He stared straight ahead at the school ground that were looming up ahead of him. "Can I just call in sick?"  
Ciel punched him.

Alot of little kids head were moving around through the large building. Zero glanced around to see ancient old technology that were everywhere. There was many signs called:  
"Libary"  
"Nurse"  
"1A"  
"2A"  
Etc...  
He turned around and saw many other things such as little papers with little childrens name all over in Kanji and Hatakana. Local Acess Network quickly grumbled and walked towards a large room upstairs.  
"Here is our room... aliens."  
Zero ignored that, then looked at Ciel. No, was she looking for ways to escape? NOO.. She was too busy looking at all of the things everywhere like the old fashioned computer screens (not even holograms) and all of the Humans.  
Ciel opened the door and there stood lots of little kids heads looking staright at them. Zero glared back. But instead of having order and respect...  
EVERYONE POINTED AND LAUGHED!  
"OMG! Look at his outfit!"  
"Where did he pick that up?"  
"Since when did males go shopping," (Obviuously this comment was aimed at Ciel.) "with blondes!"  
"I never knew females latest fashion was helmets!"  
On and ON it went. Zero gave Ciel the can-I-hurt-them-but-not-kill-them-please look.  
Ciel stood up in semi-anger. "ORDER! You children get in your seats right now, or I'll send you to the head of this school!"  
Local Acess Network sighed and plopped down to the seat. "What'll you do? Send a trail of golden locks on me?" He nodded to Zero. "Or get your underdressed boyfriend heresick me?"  
Zero glared. He had enough of the child... Quickly he grabbed his sword and stabbed it into the ground. All the kids looked at it with feared eyes as they saw it go INTO the floor tiles.  
"You better behave, or you will be seeing me."


	5. Zero Teaches a History Class

Chappy Five - Zero Teaches a History Class

All of the students stared at the sword with widen eyes. Ciel turned around towards the window this morning and then stared outside towards the neighboring trees.  
Zero wasn't looking outside. He was busy having fun seeing the expressions upon their faces. Local Acess Network was staring as well. _Heh. Stupid kids._  
"All righty children!" said Ciel in a cheerful voice. It didn't really work, but the thought that counts. "Today we have... ummm." She glanced at Zero with a glare. Quickly she muttered to him "Do your 'job' Zero. History is first on this job of ours."  
"I don't want to teach these little children."  
"You're gonna have to!"  
"I don't WANT to."  
"Zero..."  
"FINE!" Zero muttered to her. She saw her smirk, but he had enough fighting with a female for one day. _Stupid no-good Dr. Wiel and his no-good minions._  
"Attention students." said Ciel. "My name is Dr. Ciel. But Ciel is a good name."  
She glanced at Zero. He kept quiet._What does she expect me to do?_ She frowned, then continued. "And this is Zero." she said bluntly.  
"Today, we are going to have to teach you many things. As you know, your teacher is um.. gone somewhere. So, here we are to tell you about your school things."  
Zero sighed, then looked around outside. The walls were tall eough for him to jump on.. maybe he could.  
"ZERO!"  
Jumping up, he noticed Ciel was giving him a hello-I-am-talking-to-you look. "What, Ciel?" he muttered.  
Grabbing his collar of his vest, she forced his head to go down and then looked at him straight in the face. "YOU give them the History lesson. I have to go and make sure the stuff is ready for this P.E. thingy.  
Do you know what PE stands for, Zero?"  
Zero glanced outside. "Umm... maybe physical education? You know, the thing that you go outside for." _The one that you obvioulsly haven't heard about for many years. I swear, how does she go and stay skinny like that? ... Then again, I never see her eat... Is she anorextic?_

It was a few minutes later. Zero was in front of the class staring at all of the little children looking at him. He stared as they stared back. Local Acess Network was talking with a brown haired girl, and orange haired one, and a round dark borwn one. A VERY round one.  
"Hey. Little Humans!"  
All of them stred at Zero, after taking a quick glance at the sword.  
"Since... _Dr._ Ciel has left, I am going to go and teach you some 'History'."  
Some of the kids shifted in their seats uncomfertably. Zero just stared back, and they stood still. Zero muttered to himself. It was nice to have the Humans afraid.. if they were annoying ones.  
"All righty... So..." Zero tossed around his mind for some information to tell them about. He knew History as he WAS part of it, but he was to bored to make anything up...  
Suddenly, a giant shape of a round ball flew off from his shoulder and floated straight into the crowd of children. _Oh no... Not a-  
_"HEY!" It yelled loudly.  
Alll the children stared at it like it was the end of the world. The little girl with brown hair was about to scream.  
"IT'S A GHOST!" yelled the one in orange.  
The little green blip flew around some more. "I have never been so... **insulted** in my enitre life! I am a CYBER-ELF!"  
Quietness filled the room.  
"A Cyber-what?" said Local Acess Network.  
"UGHN! ITS A CYBER-ELF YOU DIMMWITS!" Quickly, the thing sighed, then calmed itself down.  
"Hi! I am a Cyber-Elf, I help people work! I help Zero fight! I am a fighting Cyber-Elf! Yah! I shoot people! Lots of people! I have a gun! Did you know Zero has a gun? He has a big gun! A shiny gun! A nice big one that blows people up and then shoots Neo'Cardians! Can YOU shoot Neo'Cardians? I thought NOT! I help Zero fight! Zero LOVES to fight! Zero shoots! Things go BOOM! I go YAH! And then X goes 'congrats'! Tehn Zero goes 'Where's my gun?' And then I go 'here' and then he shoots a piccy of someone. Then he cusses out Wiel! Hey, did you know about the Elf Wars? I was there! Isn't that awesome! There was lots of shooting, and guns, and buetiful women! coughcough Oh! And then Omega came in and everyone was 'OMFG! Run! phe3r him!' He came in, then he got banished you know, really banished, Well, then this Dark Elf thingy came and whipped clean the Repliods yah know? And Zero was, you know, gone! So then it ends up that his mind got stuck in his copy body whilehe went nappy poo! Have YOU eva feel asleep for a hundred years? I bet not! Anywyas, so yah, I shoot people! X shoots poeple too, but we dont know where he is! Did you know that? BTW, Zero is cool! His sword goes chop, and we got boom! Then bad guys go BLAM! ANd we go YAH! Then the boomerange! IT SLICES POEPLE IN TWO!"  
"My godd, this thing's high!" muttered someone.

Zero glared as Ciel came back to the room. Al the children were still, looking at the thing with their eyes open. He poked her.  
"Where have you BEEN. That Cyber-Elf is commiting murder over here!"  
"What?"  
Zero recovered quickly. "Uh... I finished the History lesson..."  
"Good."  
"I'm not doing P.E."  
"... Course you are. You expect _me_ to go get sweaty? Nuh uh."  
"WHAT!"  
"Be nice to the kids Zero!"  
"CIEL!"


	6. TheChildrenofACDCElemMeetMrBrickWall

Chappy 6: The Children of ACDC Elem. Meet Mr. Brick Wall

Zero glared at Ciel while she only smiled at him. He glared at he, then pulled her in a whisper. "Why do **I** have to do it?"  
"Cause I have to go and get the supplies for the Art class!"  
"Why can't I do that?"  
"Cause you're a guy!"  
"Are you sexist?"  
"NO!"  
"Then?"  
"It's not proper! Guys! Buying ART supplies!"  
"Well, leaving me little brats ain't proper either!"  
"Yes it is. You're good with children!"  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM?"  
"TEACHERRRR!"  
Both of then went over to go see the brown haired girl next to Local Acess Netwok. She had spoken up during their _very_ important conversation.  
"Yes...?" said Zero, trying to calm down his nerves.  
"Ms. Mari does PE right now. Shouldn't we be doing it?"  
"P.E.?..." Zero looked around the room. He looked outside to see the sun shinning brightly. There was a lot of grass...  
Zero had a very good idea coming up...

In about 10 more minutes later, all the children were in PE uniforms. They had little vests with numbers on them. (So, to Zero, the girl was #2 and the fat dude was #3. _Man, they don't even have names. What a sad demension we are in...Oh well!_) They had a ball that looked like a well worn-out soccer ball.  
"All righty!" said #2. "Let's play soccer guys!"  
Zero stopped in the middle of his walking, shocked. He quickly turned around and gave them a glare.  
"No," he said suddenly and very quickly. "Soccer? That's just not **_physical_** enough. You little... Humans need to do something more physical!"  
All of the children stared at Zero. Most of them blimked. #3 muttered. "But we always do soccer."  
#2 raised her hand up. "But Mr. Teacher Zero Sir! What are we going to do if we are not going to play soccer? Ms. Mari said tennis wasn't until two weeks from now!"  
Zero turned towards the wall full of windows, brick walls, banners, and lots of shiny breakable objects. "YOU," he said, very empheiscily, "are going to go jump UP those walls."  
Silence filled the area. Stunned little silence.  
"ARE YOU SAYING I AM GOING TO HAVE TO DO THAT?"  
Zero looked around. All of the chuldren were quiet.  
"DOWN HERE YOU PEE-BRAIN!"  
He glared downwards and saw the small orange-haired kid. "I didn't see you."  
"Hey! There is no way incrud that I am going to go and climb up a friggen wall! That's child torture, crazy, and has death written all over it! Besides! I'm not taking no oreders from a guy who want to be a girl!"  
In the background, silence was filled with little Ohhhhhhhhsss.  
Zero clenched his fist together. _This chick is just as bad - no worse - than Local Acess Netowk..._ In a silent yet deadly voice, he talked.  
"So... you're not going to go climb up the wall?"  
"NO WAY YOU UNDERDRESSED BAS-"  
Quickly, Zero crabbed her hair and turned around, then flung her to the top of the ACDC Elemtary School roof. With a thud, the little girl landed on the concrete roof, just above the clock. However, she slid down from the wall, sliding down the wall by her skin. After a while, she fell, then landed in the bushes.  
"Anyone else who doesn't want to jump?"

Zeromade all of the little children line up in a small little line. In order, it was #2, #3, and Local Acess Network. They stood side by side, all looking at the wall in fear. _I don't understand what's so SCARY about a wall! Just jump up it!_  
He pointed at Local Acess Network. "You, no skates." He then pointed at #2. "You, go up first."  
#2 stuttered. "Um... allrighty... Ah... Angel de me guardia, me dulce companninan-"  
"GO!"  
Jumping up, #2 went over towards the wall. She guled, then ran towards it. "YAHH!"  
She jumped! Rolled in a small ball!  
WHAM! She hit the widow on the second floor!  
BONK! She bounched and then reflected off of it!  
BUSH! She landed in the bushes!  
...  
"Next!" Zero yelled. It was getting hot and he wanted this day to end allready.  
"The fat dude, go!"  
#3 groaned. "Allright, allright!" He turned over to Local Acess Netork and smirked. Muttering something under his breath, #3 ran towards the wall.  
At first, it looked like a beautiful jump. _Yah, if he can get his fat butt off the ground in time to JUMP the wall. Not CRASH into it._ But then...  
CRASH!  
Gravity took over and #3 landed in the Kindergarteners.  
"AHHHHH! Get them off me!"  
Ignoreing the cries of help from the distressed #3, Zero turned to the last kid of the day, Local Acess Netowrk.  
Glaring, Local Acess Netowrk muttered some incriptable things and went towards the wall. 'No good alien' was what Zero THOUGHT he was muttering.  
Pointing at the wall, he gave a quick command. "Go. Now."  
Local Acess Network muttered then started to go off really fast. He was going 7 mph! (_Quite fast for a Human on skates)_ And, going faster!  
"LAN! GOOD LUCK!" yelled #2.  
Local Acess Network tunred around to see the voice...  
However, his foot hit a hole in the ground and he tripped!  
His momentum was to great however. He flew! The crashed right into the brick wall in front of him.  
"Ow..." said Local Acess Network, slumping down towards the ground. _Haha..._  
Zero looked around. He shook his head in much dissapointment. "I can't believe any of you. Man, Human's are bags of water..."  
Groaning, all the kids walked back inside the classroom (with the exception of he alien-gibbering kid.** He** was sent to the medical ward.)

Thus ended PE...  
Next up! Art class!


	7. WhichZeroLearnsNotToFallAsleepInArtClass

Chappy 7: In Which Zero Learns Not to Fall Asleep in Art Period

Ciel walked up towards Zero with much atticpation. She was holding up a really big box filled with many goodies such as paint, sponges, and other things. Zero just looked at her, then turned his head away. _Seven more hours, seven more hours..._  
Ciel made sure that all of the children were seaed down in their approperaite seats, then called roll. "OK, Lan Hikari?"  
"NURSE!"  
"Maylu?"  
"Present..."  
"Dex?"  
"-burp- Here"  
"Yai?"  
"..."  
"Yai?"  
"Affermetive."  
"Am I missing anyone?"  
"How about stupid kids in seats?" Zero muttered.  
Ciel kicked him.  
"Ok children. I know that you must all be tired by this mornings exersise so right now, you are going to get to do some art! Isn't everyone excited?"  
Grumbling came with small tired nods. Zero stared. _My godd, she's putting the "It's OK Alouetta" voice to them. Ugh... that tone is more annoying than a copy of Copy X...  
_Ciel handed out the slips of paper, and the children reluctanly got them. Zero wondered if they were going to draw anything worthwhile.  
"This class is going to last an hour, then it's going to be math."  
More grumbles. _MATH?_  
"Then it's lunch!"  
Some of the kids seemed perked up at the mention of lunch. Personally, Zero didn't really care about it. So what about lunch? Big deal! All you see is Humans #'s 2 - godd-knows-what stuffing their faces full of either pre-made cow intestines added with soy or little potato strips baked in pre-used one-week old oil!

About 30 more minutes later, Zero was feeling groggly. It was so BORING watching little kids paint things atound and draw and a whole lot of gidish, girly things. Nodding off, Zero watched as Ciel walked around watching the children...

--

It was at this time, Lan skated back into the room!  
His friends were waving towards him, telling him to go over there. Exctied, Lan went oward them.  
"Hey guys, guess what! I'm not allowed to do ANY homework tongith 'cause 'it might damage my cranium more than it allready is!'"  
"That's such a cheat Lan! You know it!" lectured MegaMan over the PET.  
Lan scoffed. "At least I'm not doing no homework."  
Maylu sighed. "Are you sure you are Ok Lan? I mean, that bonk on the head seemed pretty hard..."  
Dex laughed. "You were polverized!"  
Lan gave Dex a small kick. "Just so you know, that caught me completely off gaurd! I would have staied consious if I wanted to! I've taken worse hits in FullSynchro!"  
On and on the talkign went.  
"Excuse me children," said Ciel. "I'm going to be out for a little while. Please do not spill paint on the floor please. Remeber, whatever mess you made you must pick up!"  
Quickly, the children of ACDC Elem saw as Ciel left he room.  
Lan stared staright at the sleeping Red Alien.  
"Guys... I have an idea..."

All of the children huddled over Zero with little smirks upon thir faces...  
THE WAR WAS ON!  
Maylu: With her artistic talent, she can draw almost anyhting realistic and right!  
Yai: With enough money to buy arycilic paint, she is the giver of the party!  
Dex:With... OK, maybe the best he could do was fart 'n leave crumbs on Zero... but it's a start!  
and  
Lan: The master-mind or the Resistance!  
Together, our band of SuperChildren bring justice to this world and will no longer tolerate being 1)flung up buildings or 2) fall unconcious!

First thing was first. Pink SprayPaint. Together, they sprayed nice little smily faces, frowny faces, MegaMan.EXE faces. Roll.EXE faces, GutsMan.EXE-beating-up-MegaMan-who-REALLY-beat -up -GutsMan-who-Roll-had-to-stop-before-Ciel-returned faces, and the more famous logos of evryone around.  
Next was stickers. LOTS of stickers.  
Pink ones, frilly ones, LOL, WTF, OMG's, devil stickers, angel stickers, a angle with devil shadow sticker, all the signs of the Zodiac stickers, Hi Hi Puffy Hami Yumi stickers, Ribberta stickers (donated from Dex), Hello Kittens stickers, and other random Stick Death stickers.  
Afterwards came the permanets markers! (And this added more pictures over towards where the spray paint couldn't do.) Lots of small manga comics, dosjibini comics (fancomics. Excuse the bad Japanesse...), and of course, Django comics. (Dex: "TAIYHOOOOO!" this is it right?)  
Last, and least, came the frills... Oh the frills. Nice little lace was glued on his gloves while satin was taped on his legs. Little stings of beads and paint were doned on his hair.  
"Ahh! He looks like a fairy!" said Maylu cutely.  
"A FaIrY?" screamed everyone else.  
"HEY!" yelleda random classrom child (with no name). "Dr. Ciel is coming!"  
Quickly, our little band of heros ran towards their seat, making sure not to get any leftover Zero-bashing supllies on them. Sitting down, they waited... for Math was coming up next...

Poor little kids.  
If only they knew.  
Zero isn't alone in the arts of detection...  
He can measure heart beats from a mile away...  
Tell if people are lying by their nervouses...  
And most importantly...  
Have Cyber-Elfs as spies...


	8. Zero'sAwakeningandOtherBadStuffMath

Chappy 8: Zero's Awakening and Other Bad Stuff  
+ Math

To the children of ACDC Towen Elemtary, they have just triumph over the most evil thing in subsituting history...  
Sadly, they were stupid in messing around with the famed God of Destruction.  
Oh well.

Zero awoke grogerly with Ciel over him, whipping his gloves with a wet cloth pf some sort.  
_Oh... so it was a dream. That was good 'cause I was going crazy. All those Humans... to many... all... so...  
No...  
Not Local Access Network!  
Ah, ship!  
_Looking down towards Ciel, he glared at her. "What are you doing to me? I am NOT damaged in any way!"  
Ciel puffed up her cheeks, then gave Zero the I-am-more-significant-thatn-you look. "Well EXCUUSE me,Zero. I was only trying to rub off all of this spray-paint-"  
"WHAT?"  
He glanced down at himself, and saw the most horrible unspeakable things on HIS metal body! All sorts of kid things were EVERYWHERE!  
"CIEL! YOU DID THIS!"  
"NO I DID NOT!"  
"YES YOU DID! I KNOW YOU DID!"  
"I SO DID NOT!"  
"STOP LYING CIEL!"  
"IM NOT LYING!"  
"ARE SO!"  
"ARE NOT!"  
"ARE SO!"  
"ARE NOT, ZERO!"  
"WELL! I CAN GET PROOF!"  
"HOW!"  
Giggles.  
"THERE! YOU JUST GIGGLED!"  
"THAT WASNT ME!"  
More giggles.  
"STOP LAUGHING!"  
"STOP ACCUSSING ME OF LAUGHING! I AM NOT LAUGHING!"  
Even more giggles.  
"STOP LAUGHING! OR I'LL USE MY SWORD!"  
"AND YOU'LL WHAT? YOU CANT KILL ME!"  
"BUT I SURE CAN HURT YOU!"  
"BESIDES IT WASNT ME!"  
"YES IT WAS!"  
"NO IT WASNT!"  
"YOU WERE ERASING ALL OF THE EVIDENCE!"  
"WAS NOT! WELL, I WAS ERASE IT TO SAVE YOUR DIGNITY!"  
"DIGNITY! YOU RUINED IT IN FRONT OF ALL THESE KIDS!"  
"EEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"  
Ciel and Zero turned around towards Local Acess Network. "Wasn't me," he shrugged.  
"That is enough yelling!" lectured some voice from nowhere. Zero glanced left and right and saw where it was coming from...  
It was coming from the _pocket_ of Local Acess Network. Storming over, he reached Local Acess Network, dragged him by his feet, twirled him upside down, then caught the old artifact piece of technology.  
"HEY! MY PET!" yelled the Alein-Freak kid.  
Ignoring the child, Zero glanced at the incredibly small screen. In it was a kid? with a helmet. Kinda like a crude Reploid in a box.  
"You otta be ashamed of yourself Mr. Zero! You too Dr. Ciel! Yelling in front of children! You should have much more respect to each other than that! You really outta know that fighting isn't allowed in class!"  
Zero rolled his eyes. _Oh no... a blue dot is trying to lecture me... Ah... The world is doomed...  
_But the little avitar turned around. "LAN! I am SOO ashamed of you! Pulling off a stunt like that!"  
Zero turned to Local Acess Network and noticed he was squirming...  
"How dare you take advantage of a sleeping person!"  
Now the child was waving his arms in a big frantic notation...  
"AND bring your friends into the picture! How DARE you play dress-up to an ADULT! Appoligize RIGHT now Lan!"  
Two seconds was all Zero needed...

Quickly, Zero grabbed his sword and chopped Local Acess Network on the leg! Arm! Oh! That gotta hurt!  
...  
Or he WOULD have if only the KID wasn't a HUMAN. Instead, he did the next best thing.  
Zero grabbed Local Acess Network, then plunged him back into his seat...  
Oh the yelling... Oh the thounderous lecture of an angry Zero...  
"LISTEN YOU-"

--  
Due to the extreme graphic colorful wording, this part can no longer go onwards.  
To help you with your guesses as to what happened between Lan and Zero, you have these onimonophia to work with:  
AHH!  
BOOM!  
CRACK!  
STOMP!  
POW!  
Thank you for your sweet time.  
-Fehize  
--

Ciel glanced back at the Nurse's ward as Zero saw her walk down towards the room.  
"Allrighty Zero. Let's not have any more fits shall we?"  
Grunting, he turned around. _Not MY problem._  
Ciel opened the door, then allowed herself to enter. Holding the door open, Zero walked inside in his golden outift. (And in case you don't know what THAT is... its Zero when he "levels up" himself. Im SERIOUS! See, there's this anime clip. And Ciel is all cauptured. And it zooms up on Zero. His little gem turns all rainbowy! Then ZERO turns goldy! Then he SAVES Ciel by floating over a giant INFERNO! Hey! Stop laughing! Im serious! Anyways, Zero did this cause his normy form is covered in paint. Ok, now that this is done...) Glancing at everyone... he sat down on the teacher's chair. All the children gave Zero HUGE eyes. Turning around, he glanced over towards Ciel...  
"All right everyone! It pleases to tell me that Lan is OK! He will be just fine!"  
Some mummers arose, then quieted down.  
"So, now it is Math class. Now, as I skimmed through your textbook, I noticed that you are on chapter 4 of Algebra-" Zero snorted. Ciel glared. "-and I should continue off where Misstres Mari was...  
Ahem... Slope. ymx+b. Therefore, to plot these lines on a graph, the b is where the y intercept is. The mx symbolizes the slope of the line."  
Zero blankly stared outside. It was SOOO boring hearing Ciel in a monotone voice. Not to mention that it wasn't even lunch yet.  
He glanced at the board...  
_ymx+b? That is BABY stuff!_  
Getting up, he walekd over to Ciel and grabbed the book.  
Blinking, Ciel was about to say something when Zero turned around and faced the children.  
"Listen...Humans... THIS" he said pointing over towards the board, "isn't math. THIS is stuff a BABY like Menart can do."  
Hacking into the schools mainframe was a piece of cake. No, easier than a piece of cake. Crap, Dr.Light's dead carcass come back to life with no IQ could do this! Quickly, he typed some commands and down came Calculus on the sceen behind him.  
"Allrighty... _students_. You are going to learn something worthwhile... WITHOUT the help of 'Dr.' Ceil.  
In Math class, you are going to learn about how to launch a missle using no computers."  
#2 raised her hand up. "A... missle?"  
Pissed, Zero turned to her. "Yes, a **missle**. What do you think I said? Launch a Ceil?"  
#3 shackily raised his hand up as well. "But... how?"  
Getting a tablet computer pen, Zero made a quick sketch on the background teaching thingy.  
On it, there was a ground. Then followed by a little building called Resistance Base. On the FAR oppisite side was a little area called Dr. Weil's Evil Minions.  
"Now," he said turning around." You see THIS little RB building?" Nods. "Good. Lets say that this RB place has a highly desturctive super weapon called a molecular bomb. Does ANYONE know what that is?"  
No one raised thier hands up. Zero muttered in his mind._I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots._ He sighed. "A MB is a bomb... that destroys anything molecular it touches withing a 100 mile radius on the earths surface. Basicly said, nothing, NOTHING would be left... Except maybe magma on the floor. All the organic/inorganic stuff would be vaporized and turned into fine dust."  
Arching eyes at them, the kids got smart and started to take many notes. You don' mess with a pissed number.  
"Ok, using Calculus, you can tell how much power to stink into the launching systems using many mathematical equations... got it?"  
Nodding, all of the kids tried to cram in as much as they could in their little heads. With Dr. Ciel overrulled by a monster, what else could the kids do?

Math ended...  
Lunch hence began...


	9. Lunch to Kids is Ciel's Forgotten Dream

Chappy 9: Lunch to Kids is Ciel's Forgotten Dream

Once the bell rand, all of the children ran outside quickly.  
The group of kids Maylu, Dex and Yai ran out faster than anyone else on their lunch break.  
Together, the waited outside to see if Lan was about.  
First came the gossip...  
"I can't believe that guy did that to Lan... I hope he's Ok..." said Maylu.  
"Ah, he'll be fine," said Yai. "He has had worse stuff in FullSynchro."  
"Still..."  
Dex butted in at this time. "Hey guys! Have you heard...The Rumors?"  
Everyone looked at him. Blankly.  
"What rumors?" said Maylu cautiosly.  
"Well... rumors are going around that the red dude is an escapiee from a high sercurity prision..."  
Everyone else jumped. Scared, the shivered. Curious, they wanted more information.  
"What? Go on Dex!" yelled Yai.  
"Well... the rumors are going along is that Dr. Ciel is a hostage. He's keeping her so that he can exploit a randsom! You see, she comes from a rich family cause she comes from Ameriopia!"  
Everyone gasped. Hostages! In modern times?  
"So he's hiding here in Electopia cause Ameriopia can't send agents here!"  
"OMG!"  
"YOU'RE SERIOUS!"  
"POOR DR. CIEL!"  
Dex nodded solemly. "Yah, to bad... She really is a nice looking woman..."  
Maylu and Yai gave him the evil glare.  
"Umm.. A nice looking woman as... she is nice! Yah!"  
Yai muttered to Maylu. "Nice person my butt. He was checking her out."  
"Yai!" muttered Maylu back.

Together, the group of friends gave up and walked over towards the school caferteria, just to see if Lan was there.  
Not finding him, they looked at each other.  
"Well, we can go eat at my place." suggested Yai. "I'll order some fast food. Who wants McRonalds!"  
Raising their hands up, a little voice came from behind them.  
"McRonalds?"  
Turning around... they saw the hostage!  
"Umm..." stammered Dex. "McRonalds. You know, the fast food resturant..."  
"Never heard of it..."  
Shocked, the kids loked at each other. "I guess we should invite her..." muttered Yai. "But what if Zero comes after us?" said Maylu. "My house CANT be broken into!" Yai said in nodding agreement. "It's settled. WE'LL save the hostage. Here's what to do guys..."

--

Ciel followed the children in the beutiful summer's day. Sighing, she wished this view was one she could see form the Resistance Base back in her own demension... Alas...  
"Here yah go!" said Yai, opening the door to her huge house.  
Entering, Ciel noticed that everything was rather old, but extremly comfertable. Sitting down on the leather seats, she looked around and saw that Yai was talking through some sort of communication line.  
"Yes, I would like to have 4 Mega Macs, 4 Ultra Size Fries, 4 Ultra Size Drinks, and 4 apple pies please."  
Wondering what they were, she turned around and sat still under she started to smell the nice wafer of food. _MMM..._ she thought. THERE was a smell she never smelled before... Opening her mouth in deliciousness, she watched as many little paper bags were brought into the vincinity.  
Quickly, the little children opened their mouths and in popped little meat in bread thingys. Staring, Ciel looked as they ate and drank and ate.  
"Here you go Ms. Dr. Ciel." said Maylu. "You'll like it!"  
Eating it carefully with caution, Ciel bit into it... then felt a wonderful taste entering her mouth. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
Eating as much as she could, she pulverized the bugers, fried, and the Coke-a-Cala. Chugging (with dignity), she ran through her extra-large drink within 2 minutes, along with ther share of the apple pie.  
Maylu, Dex, and Yai just stared. Ciel smiled happily. "That was very good! Thanks sooo much! Do you have anymore?"  
Nodding their heads blankly, they handed Ciel some more of the food inside Yai's fridge...  
In went the soda! There goes the apple crumb cake! Poof! The browies are all gone!  
(Maylu leaned over towards Yai. "Poor girl. The kiddnapper must have starved her...")  
Hungrily, Ciel ate some more. She never had so much good tasting non-frozen non-dehidrated food in her life!  
In Neo Acardia or the Resistance Base, she NEVER had this type of food! In fact, she had to go and BEG Zero to go"borrow" some food supplies from Neo Acardian bases every once in a while. And every single time Zero did, he grumbled, whined, and refused to talk to Ciel for a WEEK afterwards! _Come on! So there was no killing involve (except the gaurds) and he complains. **COMPLAINS!** Gesh! I was only asking for some FOOD like a normal Human. But nooo... when he goes and gets me stuff, it's always beek jerkey, squash, tomatoes, liver, liver 'n onions, AND godd forbidden trientas! _(Just so you know, trientas is cow intestine. A"delicacy" more or less in Mexico and SOUTHERN Texas, like where I live! Not that trientas are any good you know. Personally, they are disgusting tasting with a bit of a tart side. But it can't be asbad as pan dulce NOT sweet bread. Now pan dulce is DISGUSTING! Who in the worldeats COW udder? WHO? Not me! But if you like trientas and pan dulce, you might not like barbaqoa. Now THAT is good! Mmm... cow cheeks never tasted so good...except for the tounge. That's not greasy OR juicy. They are soo gooooooodddd. Mmmmmmmmm... But SO darn expensive! 7 bucks for a POUND? Three BUCKSfor a taco of it?. But cowcheeks...MMMMMMMM,...)  
(WHAT? Stop looking at melike that! Yes, I am SERIOUS! CowcheeksARE good! I'm not stupid! HEY! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING!)  
(Oh, I'm sorry. You were probebly eating brakfast or something. Opps... Just ignore theHispanic right now... hehe... -laughs nervously-)  
Smiling, she turned around towards the kids...  
"OH! I'm SOOOOOO sorry." she said over and over again. "I shouldn't have eaten from your fridge! Can you forgive me? It's just that I haven't eaten a whole lot and I have NEVER had such good tasting food ever! Im SOOO sorry!"  
Yai waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. There's more where THAT came from."  
Ciel opened her eyes wide in happy relief. "Really? Ok. Im sooo sorry!"

--

Yai, Dex, and Maylu mutterd to one another. "OK," they said.  
Yai: "She's hungry. Poor Dr..."  
Dex: "Hmm... we should DO something..."  
Yai mussed. "Oh, but we can..."  
Maylu looked at them both. "What do you have planned up in your mind...?"  
Both looked at her with large grins. "Operation Save the Chick." they both said.

----

Hey yah! Me here! The author, Fehize. Now, I got some questions in my RnR's about my story that might have confused ppl. Here we go!  
Earthpaw: This is really funny. But the thing with the bomb. Yeah. uhh not getting it.  
Ri2: Being a genius, I would have thought Ciel would be able to do this better...  
Fehize: Ahem. The bomb thing was this. (this should answer both Q's) Ciel was teaching the children by the Book like Ms. Mari was telling the children to go do. Now, Zero went and bumped Ciel off, claiming that they shouldnt be learning baby math such as algebra. Instead, he teaches them Calculus. The calculus he teaches is the angle for projection. This can detrmine how much power to put into the object thrown to hit another object that is stationary. So, as an analogy, Zero says that point A is the Base and point B is Dr Weils ex-army people. He asks how much energy will it take to get a missle launched from the base to the army...  
AND BLOW THEM UP TO SMITTERENS!


	10. Chappy 10 Through 11 0000000000001

Chappy 10: Closets + Ciel Equals bad

Dex, Maylu, and Yai glanced over at the yawing Dr. with uneasyness.  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" questoned Dex uneasly.  
"I'm not associated in this you know." Maylu said in a matter of fact way.  
"Yes it will," muttered Yai. "WE are going to save here! It makes sense to save her. After all, what type of person would carry a SWORD if they weren't kiddnappers?"  
All of them nodding, the quickly went over towards Ciel. Dex straightened upwards and sighed as he felt sweat from embarassement fall down his back. _She is pretty... Man! Why is it that burglers and other bad guys get to have the hot chicks?  
Mmm... what's for dinner anyways. I'm hungry.  
Oh! I know! I'll challenge Lan for a NetBattle! He should still be tired from today... Easy picking... hehe...  
...Aww man.. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that bean burrito..._  
Looking back up, Dex nudged Yai to do her part of the talking.  
"Ahem..." said Yai with clarity. "Ms. Dr. Ciel?"  
Ciel looked up at Yai with confusion. "Yes?"  
"Well... you see... we were wondering if you would like to spend the rest of the day here insdtead of going back towards the school. Afterwards, I can go and ask some of my butlers to go and take you home somewhere!"  
Dex saw Ciel give a nerveous look to Yai. "Well... I kindda need to stay around Zero... And I thank you for your offer to my... home area, but I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to get there..."  
Dex opened his mouth, then closed it. _My godd! The kiddnapper has her hypnotized or something! She probebly got brainwashed to stay near that.. brutte for... EVER! Don't worry beautous! Dex will save you! I'll do it for nothing in return!  
Except maybe a kiss. Oh, and a phone number. And maybe a couple of dates when I'm older. That wouldn't hurt. Yup. Now... where was I...?  
_Going back into reality, Dex tried to talk to Maylu and Yai.  
"Guys, she is going to go back to the murder-in-school!"  
Yai talked to Dex nervously. "We have to save her, despite the captor-captive relationships that happen all the time!"  
Maylu clenched her hands in worried fists and covered her mouth. "But how? The invite her over plan didn't quite work!"  
Dex and Yai looked at each other. "Plan Beta time..."  
Maylu looked confused. "Plan...Beta?"  
Yai looked at Maylu. "We knew you wouldn't like this idea at all, so we didn't tell you what Plan Beta was."  
"Plan... Beta?" Maylu said, this time with satireistics. "Beta?"  
"Dex named it." said Yai pointing at him.  
"And what is this Plan Beta?"  
Dex welled up with pride. It was HIS plan after all. "It's simple really...

1) Get Ciel, by all of us, by her hands.  
2) Put her in Yai's upstairs closet.  
3) Make Glide lock all of the locks electroncialy.  
4) Go off to school.  
and  
5) Act like we did nothing!  
After all ideas from 1-5 are done, call the police and they'll arrest the kiddnapper!"

Maylu looked at Dex rather wierdly. "You expect up to go and lock a PERSON in the CLOSET?"  
Yai nodded. "Think about it. This house is safe proff! NO ONE can enter in!"  
Maylu stared in shock. "You... guys are crazy!"  
Dex lifted his hand up high. "Hah! I betcha LAN wouldn't have thought of this!"  
Dex saw Maylu crawl away. "I'm going back to school. I have NOTHING to do with this..."  
Quickly, Dex saw as Maylu left with Ciel looking at her.  
"Is it time to leave allready?" questioned Ciel.  
"Ahhh... no!" said Dex nervously.  
Yai nodded. "We got some... thing -yah, thing!- we want to show you!"  
Ciel blankly stared back. "A thing?"  
"Yes!" they both responded.  
Sighing, Dex and Yai "forced" Ciel to go upsatirs. Quickly, the went over towards Yai's room.  
"It's in the closet. It's the newest computer with minor holographic technology." muttered Yai.  
"REALLY!" said Ciel.  
"Yah, just look in the very back!" Dex said.  
She was about to go in, when the Ciel girl stopped. Dex began to get really nervous. "There is no computer in here..." she said suspiciously.  
"Ahhh! PUSH!" Dex yelled towards Yai.  
Caught by surprise, they pushed Ciel into the closet. Quickly, Yai took her PET and locked it. With a reasounding click, the closet was looked with Ciel inside.  
"HEY! GET ME OUT!"  
"Dont' worry!" yelled Dex as he and Yai were leaving the room to go to school. "We are saving you from your kiddnapper!"  
"WHAT!"  
"Then you'll be free!" said Yai down the stairs. "Don't worry, that 'Zero' will be under extreme justice!"  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
With the closing of the door, Yai and Dex looked at each other with sighs. They were outside allready and were ready to go and learn some more. (At least Yai was. Dex was hoping to back home.)  
"Poor girl. It seems that she WANTS to stay kiddnapped."  
"Maybe she's just afraid that that Zero dude will go find her."  
"Ha." said Dex. "No one can enter your house Yai by force!"  
"Thats' right! its even earthquake proof!"  
Nodding off in agreement, the left the area...

--

((Chapter 10 1/2: Fehize's Quide to Mexican Food from Cow and Other Comments))

Hey yah everyone! Fehize here! Know, I guess it's time to go and do the traditional read the reviews and add my own commets time! (If you read this and commented, good. You might be next up!)  
Now... some jiberish...  
Ahem...  
Earthpaw: yay! new chapter! but that part you said about the beef tounge and other stuff llike that was GROSS!  
Me: Eh, I LOVE barbaqoa. It's good! Cow diaphram is good too! (In case you dont know what a diaphram is, its the part that is right under the lungs that help cows breath) ESPECIALLY grilled in a Barbeque. Did you know they made people eat triepas, cow diaphram, and barbaquoa on Fear Factor? MAN, that created lots of laughs in my family cuase we eat that stuff EVEY weekend. (Except for trientas. Bleh. Thats stuff even **I** wouldn't eat.) Technicaly, it ain't beef, but oh well.  
((WHAT COMING NEXT IS CONSIDERD "GROSS" TO MOST PPL (UNLESS YOU LIKE WHAT I EAT)!))  
Ahem, barbaqoa is taken from the head of the cow. Here is how to make barbeqoa down here...:

1)Dig a hole.  
2) Fill hole with embers and ashes and other leftover coal stuff. (Make sure there is still a glow and heat coming from it.)  
3) Put cow head (rid of brain 'n bones + teeth) in pot with lid.  
4) Put pot in hole.  
5) Cover hole with a piece of wood.  
6) Make it sit and cook for TWELVE hours (overnight).  
7) Wake up in the morning, take pot out.  
8) Serve.  
(( Step Eight 'n a half. Pray. Thats right. Pray. The chances of you gettin mad cow is higher than normal cause you are EATING the head. Personally, I dont really care. The odds still aint' high! ))

Its REALLY good! In fact, its so good that I wish I had some right now -hungry while typing- Mmm...But the thing is, it's only on Sundays cause it take such a LONG time to cook.  
Now for cow diaphram is considered to be the bast of all the meat from the cow. I think its better than steak, better than burgers... Better than barbequoa! (o.O) Mmm... Though it doesn't take as long, it take prep time as well. They sell premade diaphram strips in the store. You stick it on a BBQ pit (grills make it taste NASTY), cook for a couple of min to an hour, then serve.  
It is commenly called **fajita**.  
Yes, FAJITA! YAHHHHHHHHHH! DA BEST MEXICAN FOOD EVAAAA! It goes good with Spanish rice, mmmmmm... and/or drinks of your choice. Its greasy as well!  
Now... MOST of you have probebly heard of fajita. Most of you probebly ate at Taco Bell for fajita tacos...

Let me say the blunt truth. Taco Bell ain't no Mexican store and those are NOT tacos!  
They are oil filled, fried wrong MESSED-UP microwave JUNK that they are trying to sell to the unsupecting costumer!  
That's why they aren't any Tacos Bells in service down here. El Pato is much better and cheeper. lol

Uhh... fin of Fehize's random rants. You can continue with the storyline now...

----

Chappy 10 1/2: The OFFICAL Chappy 10 1/2  
(aka Ciel + Closet Equals OMFG REALLLLLY Bad)

Ciel tried to bang open the closet door with her hands. However, it didn't work quite as she hoped it did. In fact, not all all...  
Detrermined, she assorted her situation. She just HAD to go back towards Zero. Otherwise, if he SOMEHOW manages to find a way back to their PROPER realm, she would go too. _The odds are low, but they are still there..._ she thought with immediant sighness. Looking at the door, she debated weither the kids were on redelin or something. Lock her is a CLOSET?  
Bringing her anger down, she attempted to kick the door down. No avil to her.  
Next came forcing it open with her body weight. Also no avil.  
NEXT came anger. LOTS of anger.  
All that was accomplished was a couple of scrapes on the door, but nothing else.  
FINALLY, Ciel decided to do a headthonk in rashness.  
Ended with a headache.  
_Allright Ciel. Calm down... Assort your options. Think of it as "Master X" keeping ME hostage in Neo Acardia...  
Man, those were (censored) times.  
_Ciel walked over towards the lock and looked at it.  
She smiled.  
Ohh... The locks that are holding the door together are VERY chepply programed. Nothing a little hacking can't do...

Chappy 11 - .0000000000001: In Which Glide Goes BOOM

The unsuspecting Glide got deleted today,  
When taking on a wierd program of mysterious decay.  
Glide went over towards the program,  
To see what it was...  
BOOM!  
...  
Glide was never more...  
(Until Yai restored him after school)  
And THAT is how Ciel got out of the closet and the house.


	11. Who Needs English?

Chappy 11: Who Needs English?

Zero was dragged back into the school by the principal of the campus. (He thought that Zero wanted to talk to him when Zero wanted to leave secretly...) Once again, he was standing in front of the kids, looking at them with much disgust. He didn't WANT to be there at all. He wanted to go and be killing many an evil Reploids. DOING something!  
All the kids looked back at Zero. _Where is Ciel? Darn it! SHE would know what to do with annoying kids..._  
#2 carefully raised up a shacky hand upwards to get Zero's attention. "YES?" he asked.  
"Umm... Mr... Zero... Sir... Ms. Mari always has English after lunch..."  
Zero looked down at the slip of paper that the techer "oh-so-kindly" gave them before his life turned into a living... Well...  
On it was clearyl labeled "English".  
Not that he cared for stupid books. Give him a sword and he was happy.  
He glanced at what the teacher assigned for the "reading". Looking, he glanced left and right, then at the students, then back at the piece of paper...  
"Mr. Teacher Zero Sensee Sir?" continued #2.  
Looking around he threw the paper away onto the desk. He saw the books at the bottom right hand corner of the room, all of them labeled History of Electopia The Novel. Zero felt like gagging.  
Staring back down at the list, he CAREFULLY read it again to see the "instrucions" that he was "suppossed to listen" to.

_Dear Sub,  
The following book: History of Electopia The Novel, MUST be read ALOUD to students so that they can understand the history of our lovely nation. Read carefully and clearly for them please.  
P.S.  
Make sure Lan puts his PET away. He has this nasty habit of blanking out in class if that thing's near him. Oh, and make sure that no BattleChips are near him either or that his dek is connected to the Net. Also, make sure he did NOT eat chocolate for lunch. He has this other nasty habit of "bounching" off the walls due to high sugar hyperness. Another thing, make sure Lan reads most of the time. He needs to raise his grades.  
And roller skates are not allowed in school. He should know that by now.  
Ms. Mari_

Zero snorted. HIM read a BOOK to HUMANS? Glancing back up at the kids, he starightened up and started to speak.  
"All right.. children... Ms. Mari said that I had to 'read you a book to make you education to better on our fine society'. Well, lets face it. How many kids want to read this darn book in the first place?"  
No one answered.  
"Listen..._Humans._ I KNOW you are lying, so a-n-s-w-e-r now."  
#3 taled meekly. "Umm... no one does. We think this book is crap."  
Nodding heads answered. No one had any idea what was going on.  
Picking up a book, Zero showed towards the rest of the class. It was fat, maybe 700 long , OLD (cause most of the lessons should have been programed INTO the computers), and looked boring.  
"THIS is what you are SUPPOSED to be reading." he said. "HOWEVER, I am tired of you. THIS is what **I** think of English in general."  
Grabbing his sword, he sliced the poor English incredible fast. At first, the book stayed intact, but after a couple of seconds, gravity took over as the students saw, in horror, the book fell apart in many different little cubes.  
"English is stupid," said Zero, drilling it into their minds. "You are never going to need to know this anytime soon. No one outside of this place would care two WITS of this 'Electopia' place."  
"But then what are we going to DO?" said #2.  
"Sit back, relax, and do nothing!" said a little voice by the door.  
"Hey yah everyone!" said the voice. _Oh no... Not...  
_Local Acess Network stood by the door with a huge grin upon his face. A little bandage was around his head, but other than that, he seemed OK. _Dang, for he a Human, he heals well._  
"Hey yah everyone! I'm BACKKKKKK!"  
"LAN!" yeled the students. "You're alive!"  
Shrugging, Zero leaned back at the chair. He's NOT reading the book, therefore, he doesn't need to worry about now.  
#2 raised her hand, despite all of the background celebration. "So... what are going to do?"  
"ZEROOOOOOO!"  
Surprised, Zero turned his head and saw... an angry Ciel._Great..._ he thought.  
Quickly, she grabbed Zero by the little... (whatever those thingys are that protect his "ears") and dragged him over. "Darn you Zero! You are supposed to be TEACHING them somehting, NOT sitting down staring outside the window!"  
"Ms. Dr. Ciel!" excalimed the two children #3 and the girl-who-got-flung. "uhh..."  
Glaring at those two, Zero saw as Ciel ignored them and yelled back to Zero.

What Ciel said:  
"Darn you Zero! You are supposed to be very senssible and be teaching these children about what is right and wrong! We are SUPPOSED to be the subs here Zero, and no one is supposed to help us you know! I can't believe that you would just go off and go LEAVE the CHILDREN alone to take care of themselves! This is NOT what you do when you are trying to teach children!"

What Zero heard...:  
_"blah_ _blah _Zero_! blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! blah blah BLAH blah blah blah blah blah _Zero_, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah BLAH blahBLAH blah blah blah blah blah! blah blahBLAH blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!"_

(What the kids heard:)  
("Im so gonna killl you kidnaper!")

(What the other teachers thought...:)  
("Lan again?")  
("Maybe. More coffee?")  
("Yah. Godd forbid the day Lan goes into my classroom.")


	12. Science!

Chappy 12: SCIENCE!  
(aka In Which Zero Learns that Mixing Highly Volital Chemiclas can be Fun in Ignoring the Fact that he is Surrounded by Kids.)

"Listen Zero! We are supposed to be doing this until two more hours! Then we are outta here!"  
"Really? What made you change your mind?"  
"THOSE kids..." she said pointing towards #2 and flung-girl. "THEY locked me in a closet."  
"They did?" said Zero earnestly.  
"HEY!" he yelled loudly over towards the kids. "Way to go! That must have been beautiful!"  
"ZEROOOO!" Ciel said, and smacked him on the helmet.  
Seeing her straighten up, Ciel cleared her mouth and pulled back on the cheerful look, completely and utterly ignoring the fact that only two seconds ago the kids heard the conversation between them both.  
"Allright children! Next up is Science, then VirusBusting! Ooohhh! Doesn't that seem like fun?  
"Now, it says here on this slip that we are supposed to be making paper mache volcanoes and use chemicals to make it blow. Not BAKING SODA mind you, but some **real **chemicals. Lets' try our best...  
"And not screw anything up...," she said, finishing up the sentance while looking straight at Zero._ What? Not MY fault that THEY get in trouble._  
Zero sighed as the minutes ticked away. It was a dull, dull class. Crap. It was a dull, dull school. No... this made getting supplies seem like killing a boss!That was actually WORTH a sword stroke!  
Glancing back towards the closets, he noticed some martial he didn't see. Looking up at Ciel, he noticed that she was going ahead too busy talking to notice them. _Heh... I think I found something..._  
"So, carefully heat the-"  
"Stop making those dumb volcanoes Humans," butted in Zero.  
Carefully, and quickly, all the kids stoped and gave Zero a large look. "You see the back closet?"  
All the kids nodded.  
"Good." Quickly, he tossed boxes of hidden chemicals towards the center of the room. Kids walked over towards them, egar to know what was inside.  
"Today, since _Dr._ Ciel is busy doing novice stuff-"  
"HEY!"  
"-we are going to SKIP the stupid volcano issue and go into something more interesting."  
Local Acess Network pipped up. "Heh, what can be more darn dull than school?"  
"Zero..." said Ciel in a cautious voice. "Do you KNOW what thses chemicals are...?"  
"Yes."  
"Then...?"  
Zero turned around, flung the box to Ciel, then barked an order at _her.  
_"YOU are going to make THEM build a small missile."

--

Ciel walked away from the room fuming as Zero followed her. _Oh yah... HE orders me around. Stupid no good... GAH! Why did I have to go follow Zero. Darn it. Why did this have to happen to ME? Was it because I... BAH! I'm not even going to THINK about that. I'm better off thinking that "Master X" suddenly gave Leviathan a kiss! Eww. No, that's just wrong. First of all, "Master X" is dead. Second of all...  
No, it would be a MUCH more evil idea if "Master X" kissed Elipzo. Hehehe...  
"Oh, my darling Elfpiss!" _(Just so you know. That's Ciel hate-name for Elipzo considering that in some language Elipzo is Elpis. Or something along that line. What ever. ANYWAYS, she calls him Elfpiss cause it's Cyber-Elf... you know... Elf**Piss**. Yah...)  
_"My sweet Master!"  
"I could just kiss you!"  
"Me too!" -kissing sounds-  
"LETS GET MARRIED!"  
"SURE!"  
_"CIIIIIIEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! SNAP OUT OF YOUR DAY-DREAM!"  
Startled, Ciel jumped. _Daydream? It was COMEDY!_  
Grumbling, Ciel gave each kid a SMALL dose of nitrogliserin.

_(You: "I have a statement to make. Where in the WORLD did she get nitro from an ELEMTARY school?")  
(Me: "Uh...")  
(You: "Well...?")  
(Me: -really fast- "Cielsageniusandcanmakethemrightonthespotwithveryfewchemiclas!Yah!See!Iamnotstupid!Iknowhowmyfanficsgo!ShejustsimplypriedsomechemiclasoffofZeroandsmackedhim!")  
(You:...)_

"All righty. We are going to make a CRUDE missle. I hope that NONE of you shake that bag..." She sighed. "Otherwise all of us would die in a huge explosion and our body parts would probebly fly all the way towards Mars."  
All of the kids had widdened eyes and stayed perfectly still. They did NOT want to go off and go kill themselves.  
Yai raised her hand. "You do know that this stuff is too dangerous to be used in ANY school. I hope don't mind it if someone else sues cause of this."  
"If you listen to my instructions, you wouldn't have to worry about me getting sued. Lets just pretend I just gave you some cookies and that if you move or shake them, they will get destroyed."  
The kids managed to accept that. Ciel was once again comfertable. After all, she's played around with much more VOLITAL stuff. Like Radon and Plutonium. Man, that was fun...

--

Zero watched as Ciel helped the Humans build a small, not that powerful missile. Personal, Zero didn't care. What HE was interested was what he took OUT of the box ealier before Ciel took the chemcials.  
Inside was some regular chemiclas that were not considered very dangerous to children. Of course, Zero being very smart and having a very strong gun, able to heat objects really high, could make very... "fun" stuff out of it.  
Quickly he got to work. Heating (or secretly blasting, whatever you prefer) Bicarbonate (baking soda) and the air (for Nitrogen), he managed to seperate two nice looking elements. Carbon and Nitrogen. _Now to stick them together... hmmm... and find a target._ Looking around, he grabbed the chunck of Carbon and quickly stashed it into a large jar of Nitrogen. Shaking it up, then heating the contents of the jar (without breaking it), Zero waited for a while, then saw no more carbon. Instead, there was just air/gas inside it.  
CN  
Comonly known as cyanide.

--

"Today in ACDC News, an area near the school has been reported toxic for a day and a half. Waste managemetns report that gallons of cyanide have been spilt by an unknown source. School will be canceled for tomorrow, but will continue today as the winds are being shifted to the West."  
"Yes, a horrible accident. All of the near wildlife is all gone as well as the vegitation. The trees, plants, animals, and little birds have all died. They are currebntly being cleaned out."  
"Police studeies will begin tomorrow. This is ACDC News signing out."  
"Zero?"  
"Yes Ciel?"  
"What was that?"  
"Just the 'sports'."  
"Ah."  
"Don't you have **class**?"  
"Kids are at the Nurse. Except Lan."  
"Ah. Perfect."  
...  
"You're doing VirusBusting."  
..."I'll get you Ciel..."


	13. SmallYelowThingsAreVirusesBigOnesAreNot

Chappy 13: Small Yelow Things Are Viruses. Big Ones Are Not.

Zero stared at the Humans. They were finaly back at the room after a quick run through of the Nurse. Zero sighed. Darn. He was stuck with them - and Ciel - for another HOUR.  
All the little Humans brought out little plastic old technology **_things_** when Ciel said it was time for VirusBusting. Local Acess Network smiled happily as he pulled a little plug and stashed it into the OLD computers on the desk. Staring, Zero saw as ALL of the little kids did something really wierd.  
They ALL **jumped** up into the sky and ALL yelled:  
"MegaMan!"  
"Roll!"  
"Glide!"  
"GutsMan!"  
"Random Dude #1!"  
"Random Dudette #2!"  
(All:) "Jack in! Execute!"  
Zero STARED. _WTF?_ _EXECUTE?  
_"Heyah MegaMan!"  
"Hi Roll!"  
"Hi Glide!"  
_Oh my godd... Someone SAVE me...  
_**"ZERO! DR. CIEL!"**  
Everyone jumped up and then... the kids all yelled!  
Everything was full of chaos! #2 yelled, #3 fainted and rolled down the hall, Thrown-Girl screamed loudly and pointed at the window.  
"OH MY FU(censored) GODD! ITS AN OVERGROWN MENATAR!"  
Zero sighed, then turned around... then sighed even MORE. "I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU ALREADY!"  
What all the kids were gapping at was a a twenty foot tall "menatar". In fact, it WASNT a menatar, but a...  
GOLEM?  
Ciel was staring as well. She was arching her eyebrow and just looking at it. "I thought you died."  
"HAHA! Stupid Human and 'God of Destruction'-"  
"Its Zero!"  
"- I can NEVER die! Hahahahahahahahaha! You can NEVER defeat me! I was created by Dr. Weil himself! phe3r me! You will die, then I will go over and take over this world! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"... Is that a prop?"  
"Yah. A stupid one."  
"Haha.. I thought it was a Menatar... lol"  
"Yah, me too!"  
"Hey, Lan, do you wanna see the Network with me?"  
"SURE!"  
Quickly, Zero saw as the little children walked towards the Golem. WALKED TOOOOO IT!  
LIKE IDIOTS!  
"Hehe! You little pathetic human children! I will squish you like bug! AHAHAHA!"  
"MegaMan! Jack in! Execute!"  
Zero saw as Local Acess Network went ahead and plugged a cord into the Golem. _What the - is he doing?  
_Local Acess Network brought out the little old technology portable... thingy... and talked to the little doll that was inside. "Alright MegaMan! See if there is anything in there!"  
Ciel was standing next to Zero. "ZERO! DO SOMETHING!"  
Zero looked left, then right. All the children were ganging up on the Golem, poking it. The Golem was just staring there with some oil drool washing down the side of his "cheek". It was just kinda there... more "there" than normal.  
"Hey guys!" yelled Local Acess Network as Zero sighed to get his sword from the floor. "The viruses here are EASY! Even DEX can beat them!"  
"LAN!"  
"Hehe!" laughed the kid.  
"Zero! What if he attacks us?" exclaimed Ciel in a VERY worried voice.  
"Well then," said Zero in a not-so-nice voice, "there would be less Humans in this world. Big deal."  
"ZERO!"  
"ENOUGH HUMANS! BOW DOWN TO YOUR MASTER DR. WIEL!"  
The expectaion was for the kids to go and be shocked. Or something. Maybe even pee in their pants...  
NOT...  
"WOW! IT'S A PROGRAMED DUMMY!"  
"Lets use it as a float!"  
"A washing machine!"  
"A cook!"  
"A laundry hanger thingy!"  
"..."  
"What? Landry hangy thingys are cool!"  
"..."  
"Zero! Do something! Before they all die!"  
Local Acess Network just laughed a lot. "Die?"  
"FOOLISH HUMANS!"  
The large lazer from the Golem were armed and ready! Charging up into their typical glisten of green lime-yellow, it moved the spickios towards the huddling kids. Local Acess Network was in the back of the room, with the old technology in hand. Suddenly, all the little kids ran around in little dots, trying not to get blasted!  
Zero grabbed his Z-Saber with a sigh. _Why NOW of all times?  
_Suddenly, Local Acess Network grabbed the top the head and then he unplugged the old technology! "Way to go MegaMan!" he yelled.  
The Golem came to a complete halt, and Zero and Ciel turned rigid and fell to the floor!  
THAS!  
"Some God of Destruction..." muttered Ciel.  
"Shut up." Zero answered back.  
"THAT was AWESOME!" cried Local Acess Network.  
"Way to go Lan!"  
"Yah!"  
"...GutsMan and I could have done it!"  
"Sure Dex... sure..."  
_These kids are MORE than idiots! They are BEYOND stupid!_  
Ciel waved her hands around, trying to get some order back into the room. Eventually, all of the kids were silent and then took a glance at her. "Um... I hope you liked today's episode of... What-would-happen-if-a-Golem-attacked Drill!" _Nice save Ciel..._ "Now, sit down again as it is going to be the bell soon."

KIIIIIIIIIIN KIIIIIIIIIN KIIIIIIIIIIIIIN KOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!

With a rush and a wave, the heads of mainly brown-haired people raced past Zero and Ciel. Both sighing, they both glanced at each other...  
"THIS IS ALL **YOUR** FAULT!" they yelled.

-

_Sorry about not Updating for a long time. It's just that I have had a major problem. No, it wasn't really writters cramp, but more like a crude form of it. I had to do this chapter like FIVE friggen times! Man, my brain was like pulp after a while. Sorry guys. SOOOO sorry._

_Oh, yah, since... MMZ4 came out... Not saying anything not to spoil it.  
Let's just say that MMZ4 ((almost)) never existed for now...  
YOU CANNOT (spoiler) THE ZERO!_


	14. AfterSchoolnessisALWAYStheBadGuy's

**CAUTION**! In case those of you who haven't yet noticed, this Fic has risen to rated PG-13!  
Due to the motives of the story, the K+ cannot continue the K+ rating due to language.  
You have been warned.

Chappy 14: After Schoolness is ALWAYS the Bad Guy's Enterence to the Game...  
er...  
Parody Story  
(and other random plotlines...)

The stage:  
Ciel and Zero are in the middle of a sixth grade classroom, staring at each other with glares that could make the Artic seem like the Mississppi River (which isn't really that hot, you know...)... And the last planet of Pluto a summer resort...  
The weapons:  
Zero - With his **really** godmodder arsenol.  
Ciel - With... nothing much.  
The accustiation:  
Who's fault it was...

"If YOU didn't have to go on off and see the command lazer-"  
"YAH, but YOU were the one who thought of ME GOING there in the first place!"  
"WHAT!"  
"THAT'S RIGHT, _DR._ CIEL!"  
"Well... THAT'S 'cause if we didn't, then something bad might have happenned!"  
"NO, IT'S CAUSE WE **WENT** THERE THAT WE GOT IN THIS MESS!"  
"WELL, IT CERTAINLY AIN'T MY FAULT!"  
"YES IT IS!"  
"NO ITS NOT!"  
"YES IT IS!"  
"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!"  
"I AM NOT!"  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
"NO I AM NOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!"

Well... we should now how this goes by now. One argues, the other yells, then one threatens, the other threatens back...  
Eh, it's an -almost- endless cycle.

---

By now, it was hitting late afternoon. The rays of the sun could be seen hitting the tops of the trees, casting long shadows onto the grassy ground. Zero was just standing over a large field of flowers semi-admiring the view... Thinking, of course, what he could do tomorrow.  
He glanced around, making sure that his foot was down on the solid area and making sure that he had his weight placed upon it, while his hands were holding something solid. It WAS a nice looking area, but very bland. There was nothing that interested him. The Golem was the only thing that was the highlight of the whole day. In fact, other than that...  
No wait. THIS moment was the best part of the day so far. He felt WONDERFUL, overpowering...  
Physically domineering.  
It was bliss.  
"HEY, ZERO!" yelled the voice from down below.  
Zero turned his head down towards the grassy ground.  
Guess who was there...  
Poor little Ciel... She was trying to struggle against his weight, being squished like a bug. She was turning red and blue, kinda gasping for breath. Nah, she wasn't THAT hurt... It was pretty normal of her to act like that... AT least, in HIS point of view. His hands were stopping her hands from moving anywhere, and his other foot was resting on her head. Most of his weight was supported on the ground.  
He ignored her.  
"ZERO!" Ciel cried out. "Please stop it! You are hurting me!"  
_Please. My scanners say you are fine._  
"Please Zero! For all of the times we were partners, does this mean nothing? I am in PAIN! You are probely killing my brain cells by the thousands!"  
_Did she **have** any brain cells to begin with?_  
"Come on, Zero! Get off of me! You weigh like a ton of metal!"  
_That was kinda obvious..._  
"Zero! It hurts!"  
_Of course it does. I'm squishing a nerve on purpose.  
_"Zero!"  
_Say it...  
_It was silent for a moment.  
"あなたは**けつの穴**!"  
(Kids, don't you DARE translate that!)  
With that, Zero pushed his foot in harder. _This'll teach her for saying THAT to me. Hello! I have a TRANSLATOR on me!  
_"AHHH! STOP! STOP! I YIELD! UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!"  
Finally, after one quick press down, he let her go. Quickly, like a little blur, she jumped up and pointed at Zero. You could tell Ciel was angry. No, Ciel was FURIOUS. That little red vien thing that all angry people that looked like her had was showing; her little gloved hand in a fist.  
"That... was NOT nice at all!"  
He sniffed, then turned around. "That was for your attempt at trying to hack into me earlier in the schoolroom..."  
Ciel rose her hands up in digust. "You were trying to PIN me to a WALL and leave me there all night! I had to check what was wrong with your circuits!"  
"I'm fine," he muttered.  
He was thinking of ways to come up with ecapse-the-horror-old-techy-world when he saw a black car.  
The black car.  
It was parked slighty off to the side, trying to hide itself in the shadows. He sighed and shook his head. _These people can't even park those CARS right. Why me...?_

---

Ciel moved her hands around in the clockwise position, trying to bring back a circulation into her systems. It worked slightly and she also did the same thing with her head. She was lucky that she wore a helmet to protect her from harm. Otherwise it would have been more than a simple bruise upon her head...  
_Gesh... I was only WORRYING about him... He didn't have to go and bascilly KILL me like that. Or try to at least..._  
She walking down the road next to Zero, feeling the cold air bristle her insides up. For some reason, she felt VERY cold...  
The black car in the distance drove closer...

カポオワ!  
(Kaboow!)  
シュクワ!  
(Shukuw!)  
衝撃!  
(Crash!)

Ciel gasped as she felt her hand being tied behind her. Suddenly, she was LIFTED into the air! Everything was a blur going around! On no! What was she going to do? Hurriedly, she tried to go on ahead and struggle, but then, she was forced into the car. Something really big and heavy hit her across the head...  
And...

---

Zero watched as the little black car drove away, with it speeding by faster than he would bother to estimate to guess on the speed. He srugged, then walked the other way...

---

Ah yes, the God of War and Destruction mearly went along the regularness of his way, or so he thought.  
Ended up that the following morning he realized that the DenCity's FDI had alrady discovered the cynanide remains and had traced back to him.

So, he killed them.

Then, after he did that, he hurried around and left towards the park to see if there was anything to do...  
Ends up that there wasn't, so he was just REALLY pissed and moved onwards, stealing some ice cream from a little cart man...

And was being chased by cops for physical assult.

After that, Zero had a nice time of "Chase the Red Blur".  
He jumped over buildings, saw all of DenCity in a manner of minutes...

But he got tired of that after a while, and blew up the cop car.

So, he went off to eat some grub from the neighboring store.  
It went rather well until the owners asked for money.

Zero had none, and blew them up as well.

By now, many people were aware of the "Manical Psychotic Killer of the Crimson Flower" (for mistaking his identity as a she) and were all after his blood. Many other countries were all in a panic and frezy state, trying to stop the Crimson Flower.

Zero was just having fun.

The Air Force was noted on high alert, the sirens were screaming to get the peoples attention to be careful and be warned before big bad things happened. Mass mayhem and chaos ruled. Crime hit an all rate high. Fire was everywhere. Explosions were constant. The largest of all propane tanks gave a nice, pretty explosion that was sparkly and prettyful. Windows were broken. Large ice chunks were seen around in the sun. Freak lightning storms accured. Bass was seen floating around. Grass turned dead no matter how much water was available. Little babies started to cry. Small children wet their pants. The squirrels started to hide in thier trees. Net Ops were trying to access the situation before the dam broke. Mothers lost thier husbands. Husbands moved to Electopia. Big green lazers were spotted. Most PETs went haywire. The citizens of most areas had to evacuate. Sean magically appeared back in the scene. The PETs that were haywire crashed and died!

To Zero, who was looking around at the fruits of his labor, and some of the things that were not his fault at all, mearly sat down and plopped some food in his mouth.  
_You can't hurt the Humans, Zero..._  
"WHAT THE-?" yelled Zero, surprised where the voice came from. Quickly, he spat out the food from his mouth and then looked around. Surpringly eneough, he didn't see anything...  
Then, the whole world filled with smoke for a fraction of a second...  
POOF!

Chappy 14 and a Half:  
Author-Got-Really-Bored-and-Made-a-Half-So-Deal-With-It  
Oh yah...  
The Good Angel and the Bad Angel  
(P.S. I warn you. PG-13! Your last warning in the story!)

_You know, being stuck in your head isn't a good thing,  
When you are living in a bad thing.  
All is naught but dispair,  
That is impossible to repair,  
As the evil within leashes on tight!_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

_**Jingle bells, jingles bells,  
Maverick laid an egg!  
Ciel lost her panty-hose,  
And Weil got away, HEY!**_

_**HAHAHA**_

_**Dashing through the mush,  
on a one cart open slush.  
Over the corpse' we go,  
killing all the way, LALALA!**_

_Hey! That is very unconcievable,  
as hurting is very contrivable  
to others,  
And hurts thy feelings of those,  
while thee should be merely counting thy toes..._

_**Counting my toes? What the fuck in Godd's name are you trying to say here, Whity?**_

_Gasp! Commandment violation! Commandment violation!  
Thy declareth a Commandment violation!_

**_Well, at least I have somehting I can FUCKING violate!  
'Oh look at me! I'm some pretty girl with wings and a halo and I say how Zero should protect Humans. Ohh! _Just** **_look at me! Aren't my wings so PRETTY?'  
BAH! You make me sick!_**

_What is thou doing?  
Thee are giving a bad example, that simply must not be brewing!_

_**Godd, you even speak in RYHME! Do you have ANY idea how fucking RETARDED that IS?**_

_Cursing in the eyes of God  
will only make thee odd._

_**And they're shitty ryhmes too.**_

_**Zero. Come on. Let's ditch the genetically deranged waco and lets go kill some more!**_

_Thy FORBID thou to say those things in Zero's shoulder,  
for those sort of things will make him smoulder,  
in the firey pits of HELL!  
Which would not be swell._

_**Yah. Well, hell SURE will be much funner with Zero around, right Zero! Zero will SO be the evil guy himself!**_

**Who the fuck are you?**

_Ah! No!  
NO!  
Thou shall not cuss!  
Less you all turn to mush!_

_**I'm YOU. That thing's just an annoyance.**_

_REPENT!  
REPENT!  
REPENT I SAY TO YOU!  
'LESS YOU GO OFF AND LIVE IN A SHOE!_

**You were right. He does suck at ryhming.**

_**You should see it trying to be Opra Windfree.**_

_Thou must go to Confession!  
So that thou will get out of depression!_

**So, what are you doing here?**

_**Eh, nothing much. Wanna go kill stuff?**_

**Hey. I thought that will turn me Maverick...**

_REPENT!  
So that thou will live again without resent!_

_**But you ALREADY killed people just TWENTY minutes ago!**_

**No I didn't.**

_**You didn't...**_

_Oh! To be in a world with such people,  
that live thier world on such sins!  
Can thee not reaple  
that thee simply cannot wins?_

**No, I did not.**

_**So the killing WAS...**_

**...  
I...  
I was looking for the Ciel. You know, she could have been hurt by everyone of those men, women, children, and squirrels. So I had to make sure that they could not go back and hurt her.**

_**Squirrels?**_

**They are dangerous creatures.**

_**Please. What can squirrels do?**_

_THEY'LL SUCK UP YOUR BRAINS  
AND THEN SUCK AT YOUR -!_

_**o.O**_

_**WHAT THE? Man, that is NASTY!**_

**Do Reploids have a...**

_**Man, don't even go there...**_

_ALAS! Thee must repent!  
Gasp! Oh no! Thou has't done a vile deed and will resent!_

**How about we kill it now ask questions later?**

_**You know, that's genius.**_

**Thanks. I AM a supercomputer, you know.**

_**Being Zero kiss a$$.**_

**A$$?**

_**Yah. 'Cause too much cussing makes the words less powerful and redundent if used too often, you know.**_

**Ah.**

_**So, what next?**_

**We still gotta go and look for Ciel, you know.**

_Good-bye cruel world!  
I leave thee with a sad warning of the days to be brought upon by this evil curled!_

---

And so Zero went off and enjoyed himself, destroying more stuff in Ciel's name.  
But what of Ciel herself?  
What about the other members of this stupid fic?  
What about Local Area Network and Mainframe Computer Hub Termenial?  
And the fatso and the richy?  
The browny and the healer?  
The innkeeper and his wife?  
And,  
more importantly,  
the mysterious black car that was not mysterious at all?


	15. Randomness in Plot

Chappy 15: Randomness in Plot  
(Is there EVEN a plot? Or is this just random BS cliamed to be a story?)

It was really late at night by the time Ciel felt her eyes being penetrated by some sort of really bright lights. Stretching slightly, she yawned and looked around, then stood up in massive surprise. The whole area around her was completely covered in white, from the walls to the floor, even to the ceiling! Everything gave her the creeps as well. But that was all that there was. There was no random window to be seen on the wall, no small little cameras to be noticed around either. But she had to make sure... After all... perverts could be anywhere... _Where is Zero when I really need him?... Wait... Let me take a random guess... I see... Ice cream?_ (Random thought! Ciel a tinny bitty hungry...)  
She shook her head violently, really fast in quick little motions. Her head was more or less a pink blur (as her helmet was pink... and a blur...) with golden yellow as she tried to get her memory cleared all up. _Ok Ciel. Think. What is the last thing you remember...?  
Hmm... Zero trying to kill me by his foot. Zero trying to pin me to a wall. Zero smirking evily at me while I'm in pain... Ahhh man! I betcha a million E-Crystals that he isn't even BOTHERING to go and look for me. "Oh my godd. Where did Ciel go? Oh well... Not my problem!" Not my problem my butt... Oh, just look at me, I'm the God of Destruction and I...  
Darn it! To. Hungry. To. Think. Much. Further... XP  
_At least Ciel was concious. After all, it could be much worse. She could have been killed by that large thing that smacked her. Or she could have been held hostage in a smaller, less cleaner room. She could be stuck in the medieval age time and be called a witch before being burned off on a stake to purify the world. She could have landed in Castle Antrax... (And for those of you who have watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail (and I don't own that either)... lol) Or be a genetic experiment. She could have also discovered that Leviathan was going out with Zero behind her back... Having his kids... And **that** would be **really** bad...  
"Ah. The teacher of ACDC Elementary awakens at last... Don't bother to go and try to escape. This room is preventing that from occuring because of the latest inovative technology in sercurity. In fact, even an army of NetNavis are preventing you from leaving as well. So, why don't you just sit down and just look really pretty... And then tell me as much information you know on Lan Hikari..."  
Ciel raised her eyelids. _"The latest sercurity technology" my buttox. I highly doubt this voice can hold me in. Ahaha... Just wait and see..._ But as she was thinking that, she knew she had to be on her gaurd and act like she had no idea what in the world was going on. (Which wasn't really hard to do as she actually had not much of a clue of what was going on. Stupid no good hostage-taker-kidnapper-person.)  
"I don't know much about this Lan Hikari you are talking about, and I will not say anything you... Weiloid!"  
"Weiloid? Listen missy, I am a genius brand new scientist into this field and how DARE you acuse me with such pitiful taunts. What the heck is a Weiloid anyways? NO MATTER! You are going to tell me RIGHT now about Lan Hikari so I can go on and take over the world!"  
Ciel blinked. _Ak. I have heard WAY too many times about sometrying to take over the world..._

Cielys Flashyback:

Thought 1:  
Elipso: "I'm gonna take over the world and kill all the Humans for a world of Reploids!"  
Thought 2:  
Weil (Unsucessful) Try #1: "I'm gonna rule the world with zomie Reploids! Muahahahaha-" -cough-  
Thought 3:  
Weil (REALLY Unsucessful) Try #2: "I'm gonna destroy nature and THEN take over all the world! Muahahahaha!"  
Zero: "But I killed him then."  
Ciel: "Yah, after he fused himself with some really wierd freakyazoid sword thingy that was REALLY gay looking on him. 'AH! Look at me! I'm a scary old man with hair floating above my head in fancy patterns threating to destory the entire world! I r I11VinCble!'"

End Ciely Flashyback:

"I am STILL not going to tell you... Mainly cause I don't know anything you turd." muttered Ciel angryily. _Since obviously ZERO isn't going to go on and save me from this mess, I guess I have to go and do this onmy OWN!_  
"SILENCE! You will stop your fonderous lying and tell me what you know about Lan Hikari's life!"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? SOME SORT OF CHILD MOLESTER?"  
"Mrs. Mari... I am WARNING you...!"  
Ciel felt incredibly offended then, for you see, she was not as ugly as the real Mrs. Mari was. Ciel at least had class... Whereas someone wearing weeny buns on the side of her head did not.  
"You better listen to me right now!" yelled the young sounding voice. "Or my name isn't Hakai Weil!"

---

Lan Hikari (the real Lan Hikari. Not the one that in in the anime, even though the anime is really good. But... I wish I had it! Bweee! -tear-) was actually walking down the lane with his friends Maylu, Dex, and Yai. They were all very busy chatting about how their day was and how everything else was going. After all, it is not your average day when your subsitiute is the devil.  
"Man, and I thought Mrs. Mari was a pain in the butt..." muttered Dex. "That guy was torture."  
"I hope he goes to hell," stated Yai.  
"Come on guys. He wasn't ALL that bad. We did learn a lot!" pipped up Maylu.  
"How cares about learning? I was in the Nurse for, like, two friggen times!" argued Lan.  
"Well, you might have deserved that Lan..." muttered MegaMan.  
Together, these group of friends came up and walked over towards their homes, which are freakishly grouped close together... (Well, at least they were. In this case, lets say that MegaMan BN 6 never existed yet, as I have no absolute idea what's going on in that game. To. Much. Japanese! XP So, lets all say they all still live in ACDC Town.) and all entered their doors.  
"MOMMM!" yelled Lan as loud as he could. "Your lovable, hugable sonsare home!"  
"LANNY POO! HUBBY WUBBY!" screamed a voice in the background as a dust cloud began to emerge from the kitchen. VROOM! A little blur sped right up to Lan. Before he could brace himself, his mother had his held tighter than a Kraken (and let me warn you people... Krakens are really evil when they squeeze you. Or slap you. OR DRAG YOU UNDER TO SUCK OUT YOUR BLOOD!) and shook him around. "LANNY POO, LANNY POO! WELCOME HOME LANNY POO!" More shackage occured right about then, making Lan feel a tiny bit dizy... "WELCOME HOME HUBBY WUBBY! I MISSED YOU BOTH!"  
The little Navi blushed. "Mom... I thought it was Mega-"  
"NONSENSE! You'll be Hubby Wubby always in my heart!"  
Lan gasped for air. "Mom... you... re...king...me..."  
"OH! Sorry Lan!" said his mother with a little sweat. "Guess what the great news is today kids!"  
Lan held up his PET, and looked straight at MegaMan, who was looking straight back at him  
"What is it mom? New kitchen ware?" said the electronic and non-electronic twins at once.  
"NOO! Better!"  
Lan's mom gulped in a lot of air and had a huge grin upon her face. "WE ARE GOING TO GO MOVE TO OUR MANSION ON MT. FUJI-SAN!"


	16. One Giant Loophole

Chappy 16: One Giant Loophole

The correct thing to say was that Ciel was in shock.  
No, not shock. Perhaps something much more serious... Like a coma, but only semi-consious. Kinda like a wierd dream that should have never happened, but did. It seemed really crazy that this YOUNG sounding voice was indeed... WEIL? But then again...  
Crap, if they got into some really wierd pycho-psydo dimentional rift in the quantum time continueum, then stuff like this was bound to happen... Right?  
Then again, it could be just something **really** bad. As in **REALLY** bad. (This made the whole idea of Zero having a possible family with Leviathan seem like a bad hair day! Wait. No... Then again, Zero having kids would be a scarier one. Ew..) Maybe she should get out of here and find a way to get back home... where she BELONGED! You know, with the little bit of Reploids and vey few Humans who survived the Ragnarok thing. A place where she could follow up her previous occupation of-

---  
Hey guys, it's me Fehize, and just here to tell something that is conflicting between the 1st chapter and the current one right now.  
Such as the fact that the first one talked about Weil's Reploids walking around and making the lazer...

Well! 'Cause I'm the writer (and cause I am too lazy to go on back and change the chappy with the edit options that I COULD do, but won't) I now say that those crazy Reploids were just doing what they told to do before Weil burned up into an impecable flaming mass of matter. Blow up the Resistance Base. (And that would STILL be bad, considering that Humans that weren't in Area Zero were in the Base.)  
(And Menart's there. Menart is cool.)  
(And FYI, the Operators are cool too! Yah random unnoticed ppl!)  
---

Yes. She missed her previous occupation of snareness...

"HEY! Ms. Mari! Over here, you incompotent _blonde_!"  
Startled, Ciel turned her head over and noticed that inside her captive room, a little screen apeared. It was just that. A small, _prehistoric_ screen that screamed out "Send me out to a measum! I am needed there before I break apart from one usage!" fell down from the ceiling in front of her, showing her the face of her captor...  
For being an alternate dimension, and being that the fact that Dr. Weil was OBBVIOUSLY younger by about 120 years, he was still rather ugly. His face seemed to _still_ come straight out of The Omen-a, the **REALLY** OLD movie, AND handsome was a word he had probably only dreamed about in some freaky dream of whatever he dreamt. Other than that, add some floating hair enclosed in a glass case and he looked basically about the same.  
Which REALLY freaked her out.  
"Tell me about Lan Hikari... Or I'll have to end up telling you by forceful measures... And trust me, you do not wish to know my own _personal_ ways to make others talk..."  
Ciel lifted her head up in the air and humphed like a person of her status normally would do. "Weil, there is not a single way I know about Lan! All I know is that he is some student from the little town of his, and that he has a thingy a ma jig... A Mavi? There. Happy now?" Ciel just said what she knew, of course, right now thinking of other, bigger things. Like... how the crap was she suppossed to get out of there with no Zero? Where in the world did the Golem come from (and now since Zero wasn't trying to kill her on the wall, she could now ponder FULLY as to how he got there.)? AND... How in the world was she supposed to go on and go HOME? All of this past stuff was killing her!  
"No one is going to save you now, Ms. Mari! You'll come around and tell me eventually! First to go is going to be your FOOD and WATER!" yelled the man on the old screen. With a little bleb, the screen turned off and Ciel was stuck in that same white room with all of the fluffly little cushions.  
She smirked.  
Weil? Keep her in?  
No way. She was going to give him hell for what he (or rather, his other dimensional self) will do in the future...

---

"We have a _house_, on **_Mt. Fuji-san_**?" yelled the little ball of brown fluff.  
"No silly Lanny-poo! We have a _mansion_ on Mt. Fuji-san! A house? Who ever heard of a house on Mt. Fuji-san's majestic peak? Mansions all the way!" Stars started appearing in his mom's eyes... That was not normal behavior!  
"Maybe mom got hit on her head too many times..." muttered MegaMan in his PET.  
"Yah..." said Lan with a sudden thought in his head. Maybe his mom was getting to much fumes from trying to make her food absolutly perfect. That has happened before... and then his mom believed that Lan was Yuichiro at the age of 12.  
Speaking of 12, Lan is around - what? - 14 and STILL looks like a friggen 12 year old! That had a bad habit of pissing him off for the moment. It was starting to become an annoyance... AT resturants they were still serving him from the _children's_ menu, NOT the **adult** one. (Don't you just hate it when they do stuff like that?)  
"Silly Lanny Poo! Mommy just never told you so you wouldn't grow up all spoiledly woildly! Mommy didn't want that to happen to Lanny Poo and Hubby Wubby, did she? Nuh uh uhh!" With that, she kinda pranced around as Lan raised an eyebrow. What the duck was going on here?  
_Maybe mom... is bluffing? _said MegaMan in Lan's head.  
_I don't really think so... And that's what is scaring me somewhat.  
I don't remember a mansion in Mt. Fuji-san. And I have a better memory than you, 'Lanny Poo'.  
Shut up Hub.  
-sniff- That's mean Lan.  
Arg! I didn't really mean it! I'm sorry MegaMan...  
That's my Lan! ... Lanny Poo! Lanny Poo! Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanny Poo!  
MegaMan!  
_"LAN! Are you listening to me, Lan?" said his upset mother while tapping her foot, trying to get Lan's attention.  
"Uh... Yes mom," stuttered Lan.  
"OK! Get ready and nice and packed Lanny Poo! 'Cause we leave on our personal helicopter in thirty more minutes!"  
His mom shooed Lan off towards his room, which was upstairs. Lan took a look down and them brought up a look at MegaMan. "Maybe it's a brainwashing virus again! Like something stolen from Nebula!"  
Both of them tried to franticly try to think about something. Something was really wrong... Where did a **helicopter** come into their mother's mind? NOT something that normally came up in regular conversations...  
Then, there was the unmistakeable sounds of rotor blades somewhere in the distance. Both Lan and MegaMan had to stop in the middle of their tracks, making sure that the ears upon their heads were working at thier full capicity. It was unmistakeable. DEFINATLY the sounds of a helicopter. Either Lan's mom rented out one for fun or...  
"What do you know!" yelled his mom over the loud noise of the engine. "Looks like it came here early! Come on my sweet little Lanny Poo and Hubby Wubby! We'll get our personal butlers to get your clothes from this small little shacky - yet cute - house!"  
With that, she grabbed a startled Lan by the hand and dragged him onto the... **_helicopter_** that was waiting for them on the edge of the road.  
"Hi Matthew!" smiled Mrs. Hikari happily. "Nice to see you again!"  
"Same here Mrs. Hikari! Come on! I have about a three hour supply of fuel left, so we can take the scenic route!"  
"Goodie!"  
Lan was lost. It felt like he left his brain somewhere in the house among his... Well... Ok, kitchen. He left it on the kitchen floor, which has yet to return his head.  
MegaMan had at least some form of rational thought left.  
"Mom..." he started, Lan bearly hearing him amid the lift of the helicopter that was going... WHEREVER it was supossed to be going towards. "How can we afford a helicopter? I mean, we BERELY managed to afford a decent vacation somewhere... So...?"  
With that Mrs. Hikari turned around... wearing some _really, **really, really**_ bid ruby on a necklace trimmed with diomands.  
"Silly boys. Use your head! If we, the Hikari family, INVENTED **both** the PET AND the NetNavi, AND it's selling faster than normal speed aroudn the world, isn't it _logical_ that we get a heafty amount of money for that?"  
"BUT... I though Chaud's father did that kinda of thing! Selling PETs..."  
"But who MAKES them, little Hubby Wubby? NOT those little scientists that work there... Nope! It's my own little Yuichiro! Mr. Blaze may SELL the item, but the Hikari family MAKES the product. It's only reasonable that we are pretty darn rich! We just kept from you boys and moved into your Grandpa's house so you wouldn't all grow up all spoiled! NOW!" With this, she pointed straight at the skyline towards the unmistakable sillouete of a mountain...  
"ON TO MT. FUJI-SAN!"

---

Zero, Zero, Zero...  
Has found the Viedo Game store!

With a few couple of yawns, the red Reploid was busy walkinng past a couple of stores (empty no doubt. Most of this part of Electopia has escaped for fear of the mistaken gender of the Crimson Flower. A title that Zero has yet to learn about...) that had signs plainly seen in sight. One had an UNMISTAKEABLE sign that practically yelled: "Zero! Enter here!"

ヴィデオグーム屋  
(Video Game Store)

See. TOTALLY wanted Zero to enter and pry around the goodies.

So...  
Naturally...  
He did so!

Upon entering, he shoved his head in (for he was already kinda bored for blowing shit up in Ciel's name right then and there. Not much left to do but do some good-to-godd-honest-to-swear pillaging!) and then the rest of his body through the cracked windows. VERY wierd considering that he has yet to set food in this general area until earlier two minutes ago... And he didn't recall blowing stuff up either here...  
Shrugging, he placed his gloved hand around some random goodies that were all nice and boxed up. Who knows? Maybe if he allowed his internal computer to copy the data files he could play these pre-historic games in his head when Ciel was beginning to do her chattings... THAT would be a _great_ time to pass the time!  
Some had to be thrown out at once, some like SpongyBob SquaryPants in the Catch the Jellys Game; Barbia The Fashional Game; Elmoa in the Happy Sunshine Game; also Marioy Is Missing, Yo! These seemed like stupid titles.  
He blasted those.  
Then, there were some REALLY good looking ones... One like: Tales of Symphonianiania; Goldeny Sunno (One and Two); Advancement Wars (One and Two again); Super Mega Duty Smasho Brothers and Family (along with Meleey Much and Brawl Around Alot); also FZeroy GXo Grande Prix of Max Speed.  
Copy. Paste. Complete.  
Then, off to the corner of his eye, he noticed something that seemed to be something really... off. There was a picture of a green transparenty-like sword sticking out on the edge of a box, and the person holding had it had long... orange... hair...  
Like his...  
And had a red vest with golden rectangles...  
Like his..  
And a black hemlet with red demonic horns and a blue gem...  
"Fuck," he whispered as he dropped the other boxes he had in his hand and then picked up the FOUR boxes that happened to make his world spin a WHOLE lot more...

ロックマンゼロ  
(MegaMan Zero)

ロックマンゼロ2  
(MegaMan Zero 2)

ロックマンゼロ3  
(MegaMan Zero 3)

ロックマンゼロ4  
(MegaMan Zero 4)

---

It was night time inside her prision, but that was not about to make her stop her. After all, she had a sercurity system to hack into and dissmantle before the day was done and morning arrived. Good thing that her helmet was a GREAT computer!

(Yah, and if you want proof, go check out the 2nd game. Muahaha. She's working on her big comp. but her helmet goes all whossy and then turns off.  
Oh. And there is some offical art of Ciel wearing her helmet white visor and working on a holo-screen. Neer.)

Accessing the files was a piece of cake... mainly considering because no one was using that format of script writting in the past two hundred years! So she didn't know it? Who cares, she had a BETTER comp that could break those "sercurity" breaches like if they were pieces of jellitan! _'Latest advancements in sercurity' my butt..._  
And they did. SNIP SNIP SNIP, there went one code line for the warning alarms (both hidden and _non_-hidden).  
KLINK KLINK KLINK, little of those... Mavi things (or whatever they were called) fell to the ground after being destroyed by a virus strong enough to send the REST of the "sercurity" offline.  
Hacking into the door - _What type of society has EVERYTHING relied off the Internet for crying out loud! Only ONE person with the decent mind and a good virus could take over this past-world. At least at home there are better things... Like Zero... Speaking of which... WHERE IS HE?_ - she made it open. That was beyond simple to a genius like Ciel. It was SO easy she was pretty sure her CHILD self could do it. (Of course, her child self was the one that began the thoughts on making Neo Arcadia and Copy X. Sometimes she wondered if that was the right thing to do... Or if she got enough credit... Then again, if anyone else, other than Zero, found out about that, they'll probebly have her head...)  
Upon leaving the area, she walked down through an ungaurded hallway. The reason as to why there was no people there trying to stop her? Simple. The WEIL placed all of his faith amid the "sercurity" and believed that they would warn him if she were to ever leave.  
Stupid.  
Just REALLY plainly stupid.  
_Apparently he hasn't gotten much smarter..._ Ciel thought, nuttering along the way.  
Then, just to the right of her, there was a door with the label...:

DANGER!  
CAUTION!  
LEVEL 10 LASER IN ROOM!  
DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PROPER GLASSES!  
DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION!  
NAVIS WILL ALERT WHOEVER ENTERS!  
Super Evil Project Code #:  
"My-Super-Plan-To-Take-Over-The-World-And-Kill-Any-Resistance"

Something really gutty fell down to the bottom of her stomach. Something REALLY bad... Cautiously, she pulled open the door...She came face to face with the EXACT SAME LAZER that sent her into the past world in the first place.  
Ciel was not one to cuss normally, but this had a big effect and thus one cussy-like word escaped from her mouth...  
"Ship..."

-----------------------

Eh, sorry for not updating in a while. I had like 5 other fics going on at the same time. Please forgive me... -smiles and sweats-


	17. TimeHolesLazerGunsParallelUniversesOhMy!

Chappy 17: Time Holes, Lazer Guns, Parallel Universes, Oh My!

Lan was tired. No, he was NOT bored anymore, and he had a darn good reason why not to be bored either!

The whole of Electopia was being under attack by so.many.things! The enviormental systems were down, crime was at an all time rate... EVERYTHING was a disastor! It seemed almost as if another evil, undercover organization was trying to take over the world... again! (And that did not surpirse him at the least.)

Welll, truth be told, it was his innermost mind that yelled that outloud, and a very minimual part at that. What he was actually doing was staring straight forwards towards the mountain of silver, gold, and other very expensive and lavish finery that resided around a marble floor with diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Everywhere there was something glittering and sparkling: almost too much in fact. It made him almost go blind by the sheer sight of it all. In fact, it more closely resembled something from those ancient palaces is Netopia, or something like that! Here he was, standing inside a PALACE of some sorts! It was un_believeable_!!! Outrageous! Hell, even MegaMan was there gawking like a fool!

Mrs. Hikari... well... she was singing her praises.

"Oh, Matthew, it's STILL beautiful as always! Look! I'm so happy that you guys kept everything in tip top shape!"

"It was a pleasure, Mrs.! Man, it's been a long while! Wasn't the flight just georgeous?!?"

"Best ever!"

See, what did Lan tell you? His MOM seemed to be doing quite fine, thank you very much. Everything was in "tip top shape", everything was in perfect order; everything but his own heart! And his brain was STILL back at the kitchen, perhaps rotting by then.

It was about then that his mother shoved him into his new room, filled with a large bed and so many little pieces of soccer prints. There seemed to be no end...

---

If Reploids/Mavericks could have heart attacks, then Zero would have been having one right at that moment, wriggling down upon the ground, throwing his tounge backwards, you get the picture. But, Zero had pride, dignity, and he was just Zero. Instead, he gave a long stare at the four boxes that seemed to have risen up upon little black wings of doom with the whole sulfuric smells and little licks of flames as its entorauge. Amid many thoughts that claimed: _What the fuck?!? What the hell am I doing on those GAME boxes?!? I am NOT a game! **Why** am I there? What the fuck is going on here?!?_, there was one thought that was totaly radical, totaly... Zeroish. _DAMN, he looked bad ass!_

Face it, he was a chick's eye candy. It would explain the fact that all of the female Resistance reploids (and Ciel) huddled around him like robo-flies to E-Crystals. It would explain that if he ever muttered something like "Fuck, I need more E-Crystals to kill you, stupid Elf", there was ALWAYS a group of girls hanging up their energy to live that afternoon. (Came in handy when feeding Totten, you know!) (Note to self, stop using fuck so often, Zero. Use nicer words... like shit.)(Other note to self: find Ciel... when he feels like it.)

Back to the main subject...

Well, Zero had a choice. a) He could pretend he never saw the boxes, which would save his head from thinking any further. Or b) he could pick one up and play it... You know, just to see how... "historically accurate" they were. (There was still the option of c), which was go back to have a heart attack, but that wasn't Zero-y enough... That was Ciel when he was getting on the large missile that flew straight up and around the world at heights that humans could only DARE go at. Muwahaha. Scaring Ciel was fun.)

He did the only thing rational for the moment. Choose b) as he had not much else to do.

Still, it did make him wonder who the stalkers were that found him, then come back over here to make him into a game.

But then again, that didn't sound plausable, as the only way for them to come back into this world was if they had their own Stupid-Golem-Hawling-Around-A-Stupid-Lazer, which Zero was certain they most certainly did NOT. Therefore, this idea of him had to be coming from the mind of some random, misnomer programmer with no life, possibly no kids, but plently of fans who would attack him if he did anything outside of fangirl/fanboy realms.

That was also impossible as he was CERTAINLY not a game character made real into this world. His world, the REAL world, mind you, collided into this older, less technological one. THIS one was the fake one, and his was the kick-ass one that made this one seem as exciting as watching biomechanical grass grow.

Zero turned it on, and he played.

He died a few times, cursing because he could have TOO survived on spikes. There was DEFINATLY a way around everything, the world was certainly NOT flat and 2-D, and his sword could slice through anything. It was apparent that buildings avoided this thing in the "game." He took this as a personal insult on his sword skills. Even X couldn't pull off the stunts he could.

Then, there was the part that X died in. Well, eh, time was bound to get him eventually... Still it was his buddy and all. As a game, seeing little pixles of light move around, there was nothing done to him emotionally, unlike the real day when IT happened. "Still, Elipso kill you? That was rather patehtic."

"I heard that."

"WHAT THE-" Zero screamed as he turned around to face X, standing there. Was X looking at Zero the same way that Zero looked at him? Nope. He just stood there, a head shorter than Zero, looking up at him and smiling with that grin of his that was more of a "hahaha" laugh than a smile. He was still wearing that electric blue outfit with the red, gold, and green trimming: the one that looked like what Ciel called an ancient Japanese male version of a kimono.

"Hiya again, Zero! Looks like you fell down in here as well!"

"What the hell is going on here?!?"

"Um... long version or short?"

"I dont' care. Just say it before I kill you!"

X did a small smirk. "No, you won't. But I'll tell you anyways."

And X began a long chat about how he is alive here, what has happened between the two worlds, and how they need to go back before the rest of the time-demensional flux ruins the entire Universes into a mass of small atoms.

His story went like this, more or less, with the extra, non-essential details edited out for your convience:

1) Large lazer blasted Zero and Ciel, as well as the Golem and anything within a five-mile radius, into a cross-demensional warp that led them here, towards this alternate demension.  
2) X was randomly running by in Cyberspace far away when he heard the large explosion ripple Cyberspace like fabric being fluttered. (As, when he died, he went into Cyberspace.)  
3) Zero and Ciel landed here in ACDC Town. X was still searching for the cause of the ripple in their universe.  
4) X found a large gaping, black hole encasing the area where Zero and Ciel were.  
5) Being X, he jumped in. (He was getting bored of hanging around Cyberspace anyways.)  
6) X landed inside this database filled with lots of random information floating by, as well as noticing that all Cyberspace was was a massive Recyle Bin that was never emptied...  
7) X was in this random data storage called: "NAVI REGENERATION INTO REAL LIFE: AKA COPYBOT VERSION 2.0." Being X again, he jumped into the data and then...  
8) POP! Out he came from the data storage. There was little screens that stated: "Iris.EXE out" and "Colonel.EXE" out as well. X punched them and deleted them because Iris and Colonel were evil and Mavericks. Duh. There was also one that said "Bass.EXE out," but it didn't seem that important. (Who the crap was Bass? Digital fish?)  
9) X floated around to find Zero, because no doubt he was there too.  
10) They ALL had to return back towards where they belong because if they did not, then the whole Universe will collapse around them because alternate worlds were NEVER suppossed to meet!  
11) Phantom was also following X around, too, as he fell into the black part as well... Isn't that funny?  
12) He had a hard time getting rid of the ninja, as he was constantly groveling aroun his feet whenever he could, which was odd for a ninja.

"So, yup! That's it Zero! That basically cover about everything you need to know!" With this, X lowered his hands down and smirked once again at Zero, who recovered back to normal "grr" mode. "The world is screwed unless we go back!"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"I dunno. Oh, where's Ciel?"

Zero slapped his hand on his helmeted head. He had forgotten about her, actually.

---

Ciel herself was staing near the door, except on the other side, all ready to investigate what was ahead of her. How could it be in two places at once? It's wasn't possible... Yet here it was! Here was the way to escape and leave her way back towards Area Zero, where she could help everyone restart their lives with no war, Repliods and Humans together...

And travel with Zero.

Yes, Zero made her mad at times, but she just... loved the way he protected her.

There was no way she was going to stay in the past world, in danger of ruining many other innocents out here, and leave Zero behind. She had to help him! She just... had to...

She... She...

She needed to get her mind straight. First thing was first. She needed to get HOME before she thought of anything. And she needed Zero near-by.

She needed some sort of communicator. ANY type. There was her computer on her helmet, and she needed to find some way to access Zero's frequency. Maybe... maybe if she could use some of her skills and make a radio program... It seemed to be that that was the best way around... But it would take too long, and that was something she couldn't have because she was still, you know, **_kidnapped_**.

Her blonde hair fell around her head as she turned to look at the lazer. If... now, it was a big if, IF she managed to get the lazer to work... Myabe it will be like a becon. Quickly, she made some calculations as to how big the new warp back home will be different, and how long the flux will stand.

One hour. She had one hour to get Zero to come HERE, and then...

Go home.

She fired the lazer. It was easy to operate.

---

_For those that know, I decided, with some helpful person as a review, NOT to make this story die any more. Yup, expect me to go take this to its end, which isn't intended for a while.  
I'm not getting rid of Lan THAT easily, and I still have to add Harpuia, Harpuia, and... well, Harpuia. XD  
I supposse all the others as well. -laughs-_


End file.
